


Don't Call Me That

by bearcantwrite



Series: Adventures At Edgewater High [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Disabled Character, Character Development, Comfort, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Eavesdropping, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, First Day of School, Flashbacks, Friendship, Funny, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Modern Era, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Pining, Prison, Public Blow Jobs, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepovers, Succubi & Incubi, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wet Dream, albert's pan ha, race is a fuckboy i am s o sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearcantwrite/pseuds/bearcantwrite
Summary: But, this year was worse. Albert and his father had to move to a new city after a nasty divorce, landing them in lower Manhattan instead of Flushing. New school, new teachers, new fears, neweverything.~~~~~~~~~~Albert DaSilva is a new student at Edgewater High School. He doesn't expect much. But little does Albert know, there's a surprise waiting for him, one he'd thought he'd never encounter in his life: the fuckboy he admires is a succubus.





	1. The Backwards Hat Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boy A New Series

September was Albert DaSilva’s least favorite month for a multitude of reasons. Not only was it allergy season _and_ bee season - although Albert liked to put them in the same category of “allergy season” - but it was “back to school” season. Also known as two hour long shopping sessions, new wardrobes, and sleepless nights filled to the brim with anxiety. But, this year was worse. Albert and his father had to move to a new city after a nasty divorce, landing them in lower Manhattan instead of Flushing. New school, new teachers, new fears, new _everything._ It freaked Albert out the whole car ride to school that morning, but he had an extraordinary talent of staying externally calm.

The sign “Edgewater High School” was printed in bold, blue letters, and Albert took a nervous sip of the coffee he took with him. The car ride was silent until his father finally said, “Well, here we are.”

“Yep.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” His father could seem to sniff out his worries. “I know you don’t exactly enjoy the first day, but you’ve got a fresh start now! Isn’t that refreshing?”

“I guess.”

“I talked to the principal when I was registering you,” said his father. “He’s a very nice man.” An awkward beat passed. “Okay, he’s a bit of a stiff, but he cares about his students greatly, and I told him about what a good kid you are, and he told me he’s thrilled to have you.”

“On a scale of slouched to completely stiff, how threatenin’ is he?” A small, playful smile grew on Albert’s face.

“I’d saaayyy…” his father grinned along with him. “My spine was definitely not at a seventy-degree angle.” Albert laughed, and his father patted his shoulder. “That’s my kid. Go on, go make a fresh start. But, you know that if you need anything, _anything_ at all-”

“I know, dad.” Albert sounded exasperated, but had a gentle look in his eyes. “I will. I love you.”

“I love ya, too. Okay, I won’t hold you hostage any longer, get outta’ere.” His dad gave a final chuckle and lightly swatted his arm.

Albert stepped out of the car, his backpack slung over his shoulder, his lunch pack in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. There it was: Edgewater High. Albert could’ve mistook it for a college campus, it was so huge. There were three staircases just to get to the main entrance of the building. Other kids lingered outside, but most were headed inside, so Albert shrugged and found himself walking through the main doors before long.

Right as Albert walked in, there was somebody waiting for him. A short boy stood with blonde hair and a twinkle in his brown eyes. He wore a newsboy hat backwards and supported himself on one side with a crutch. Albert wanted to ask, but he knew it was better of him not to. “Hi!” The boy chirped with a wave. “You’re Albert, right?”

Albert gave a slow nod. “Yeah…?” 

“Great!” The boy held out his hand. “I’m Charlie, but you can call me Crutchie.”

Albert’s brow furrowed a little. “Damn. That’s a bit.. barbaric, ain’t it?”

“No, it’s okay! I like the name.”

“Well.. okay.” Albert adjusted his carryings to shake Crutchie’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Crutchie seemed to always have a smile on his face, and it even made the corners of Albert’s mouth turn up a little. “C’mon, I’ll show you to your locker.” Crutchie turned around and began to lead Albert down an East hallway. “So, where’d ya come from?”

“Flushing.” Albert shrugged. “Not that interestin’ a place.”

“Really?” Crutchie smiled. “That’s cool! Glad you picked Edgewater as the place to go to, it’s a real great place.” His eyes brightened suddenly. “Oh yeah! I forgot to say, I’m your guide for your first week at Edgewater.”

“Guide?” Albert chirped when Crutchie came to a stop, presumably to his locker. “This school’s got guides?”

“Well, for new kids, yeah.” Crutchie nodded. “Freshmen get an orientation, but if there’s a kid from a different school comin’ to this one, a kid from the student council is asked to show ‘em how the rules ‘n stuff go. They also make sure the new kid don’t get lost.” He then handed Albert a small slip of paper. “Here. It’s your schedule and locker combo.”

“Thanks.” Albert’s eyes glazed over the number, and he began to fiddle with the knob. Then he tried again. Then again. Then again. Albert was trying for a good five minutes, but he groaned and lightly banged his fist against it. “I hate lockers.”

“That’s weird.” Crutchie said. “Here, lemme try.” Grabbing the paper, Crutchie fiddled with the knob for a moment or two until the locker gently sprung open.

Albert stared at Crutchie with disbelief in his eyes. “I’m never usin’ this.”

“It’s advised you do.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“Suit yourself.” Crutchie snickered. He glanced upward at a clock that read **7:45 AM.** “Oh!” He said. “The bell’s gonna ring soon. Classes start at eight-o’clock, your first class…” he eyed the schedule that he gave back to Albert. “Is right by your locker! How convenient.”

“Great.” Albert said with sarcasm. “Everytime I walk to my first period, I’ll be reminded of my failures.”

Crutchie laughed but patted Albert’s arm, “C’mon, Albert, don’t think like that. I know plenty kids who ain’t even _touched_ their locker all year.” Then, he remembered something again. “Oh yeah! I should give you my number so you can text me if you need help.”

Albert shrugged and whipped out his phone. “Sure, why not?” He said and handed it to Crutchie. As Crutchie punched his number in and handed it back, a new, scruffy voice piped up.

“‘ey, Crutchie!” From the other side of the hallway stood a boy around Crutchie’s height. As he came closer, Albert could see he wore a long-sleeved, red shirt, white letters spelling “Supreme” across his chest, but even with the shirt Albert could tell he was well-built and muscular. Curly, black hair was covered by a gray snapback, with sweatpants to match.

Crutchie’s eyes lit up like never before when the boy walked over, hearts practically sprouted into his eyes. “Dumplin’!!” He giggled, waving when the boy walked over. “Hi, Spot!”

Spot wrapped an arm around Crutchie’s waist and planted a kiss on his cheek, “Hey, sweetheart, I missed you.”

Crutchie snickered and lightly patted his cheek. “Babe, I told ya I was guidin’ someone ‘round today.”

Spot’s attention turned to Albert. “This him?”

“Yeah.” Albert nodded. “I’m Albert.”

Spot nodded as a greeting. “Sean Conlon. Call me Spot, though, that’s what everyone does.”

Crutchie giggled, “I met Spottie ‘cause he was new from Brooklyn. I was all scared of ‘im, but he’s real sweet.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Spot kissed his jawline. “Can’t name one reason why I wouldn’t be nice to this kid, ‘uh? He’s a sweetheart.” His kisses kept moving down to the side of his neck, making Crutchie huff and giggle.

“Baaabbeee, oh my god,” Crutchie squirmed. “Stoppppp.”

The bell then rang, and Spot pulled away to simply have one arm around Crutchie’s waist. “C’mon, we should we goin’.” He gave another nod to Albert. “Nice meetin’ you, kid.”

Albert nodded and watched the two walk off with a soft sigh. If there was one thing that Albert could name in which he hated, it was his hopeless romanticism. Albert didn’t consider it the number one priority in his life, but he would’ve adored to have someone in his life to call his own. Seeing someone so happy in a relationship made Albert long for something similar, but he never said it outright: it was rude. Albert pushed his pining for pining out of his mind and walked into his classroom.

Bad idea.

Inside sat two boys, one plopping in the other’s lap and smiling. “Hey, Mikey~” the boy cooed affectionately, kissing his cheek. “You look tired.”

“I am.” The proclaimed “Mike” was similar to a puppy in his actions, smiling and leaning into the boy’s touch, melting at a hand combing through his black hair. “Buttons, you’re not even s’posed to be here.”

“So?” Buttons whined. “Doesn’t mean I ain’t allowed to see my favorite boy.”

Mike gave a sigh. “I guess.” He said in a faux-dramatic tone, but wrapped his arms around Buttons anyway, making the boy giggle. Mike yawned and rested his chin on Buttons’ shoulder.

“Awwh,” Buttons kept cooing and giggling, planting kisses in his hair. “Why’re you so tired, Mikey? You told me you slept okay this morning.”

“It’s nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

“Did you have another nightmare again?” No answer. “Mike.. y’know you could have called me and I woulda been over there in a flash.”

“At two in the morning?” Mike mumbled. “That’s just dumb.”

“It ain’t ever dumb when you’re not sleepin’.” Buttons cupped Mike’s cheeks and kissed him. “Just call me next time, okay?” Mike nodded, and Buttons smiled once again. “Atta Mikey.”

Albert felt his heart sink once again. _Okay,_ he thought. _Don’t get so mopey over them. They’re just a couple. You’re supposed to mind your own business._ With a final sip of his coffee, Albert scrolled through his phone with his headphones in, checking any sort of notifications that might have popped up on his phone. However, when Instagram came along, Albert felt his heart clench and flutter once again. On his feed was a picture of a boy with brown hair and blue eyes kissing his boyfriend’s squishy cheek.

 **mushy_boii:** _love my squish **@kidblink_182**_

A comment from the said **kidblink_182** was simply a multitude of hearts, which made Albert chuckle. They looked so damn adorable together, probably could have been the power couple of whatever school they went to, but Albert then craved someone to kiss like that, and he simply scrolled on.

The wish for love seemed to follow Albert everywhere that day. Second period, Albert walked in side by side with a girl with a brown pixie cut, and the girl ran into a boy’s arms. “Sniper!” She chirped, kissing his lips over and over again with a grin.

Sniper, who was obviously taking delight in the kisses, blushed a deep red and kissed her.

Third period, another couple was fortunate to sit right behind Albert. Along with the aforementioned Mike and Buttons, a small boy with tan skin, black hair, and red-and-blue-striped socks plopped onto the lap of another tan-skinned boy, who grinned and revealed a tooth gap. “There’s my pup,” the smaller boy said, kissing his cheek. “How’s my Elmer?”

“Romeo,” Elmer whined. “People can _see_ us.”

“Don’t mean one thing,” Romeo snickered. “They could shine a light on us ‘n I wouldn’t care. I just wanna focus on you.”

“Damn, you’re called Romeo for a reason.” Their lips met in a light kiss.

“Many reasons,” Romeo corrected him. “But not a one of ‘em’s wrong.”

Fourth period, Albert was trying his hardest to ignore others, he really was, but each time he saw a couple he grew progressively mopier and mopier. One couple sat right next to him. _Joyful._ At first, Albert was tense; the boy that sat next to him was tall with brown hair, and kept eyeing him weirdly, as he also wore a leather jacket and had his own set of earbuds in.

Then, a boy around his height with brown hair, brown eyes and a slingshot walked over with a bright grin. “Morris!” He chirped. “Hey, teddy bear!”

“Hm?” Morris took his earbuds out and blushed upon meeting the boy’s gaze. “Hi, Finch.”

“You doin’ okay?” Finch inquired gently, reaching for his hand. “How’d you sleep?”

“I slept good.” Morris said calmly, squeezing his hand. “What ‘bout you?”

Finch smiled with graciousness. “I did, too.” He gently pressed his lips to Morris’s knuckles, which always seemed to be bruised. “But I’m better now that I got to see my teddy bear.”

Albert didn’t even focus on what they said afterwards. He was trying not to let his aching heart make him all teary-eyed.

“‘ey!”

Albert’s head shot up from resting on his desk, and he spotted a boy walking over. The boy wore a gray newsboy hat, similar to Crutchie but facing the original way, and he also wore a blue shirt with a gray jacket and jeans. He looked nice enough, his green eyes sparkled with friendliness and he had a smile on his face.

“You’re new, ye’h?” The boy questioned.

Albert sat up and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“I’m Jack!” Jack took Albert’s hand to shake it and grinned. “It’s nice to meet’cha! Crutchie ‘n I are lookin’ for someone else to sit at our table, you wanna join us?”

Albert weighed his options. Either sit by a couple, or two other kids whom he doesn’t even know. “Yes.” He grabbed his bag and followed Jack to a back corner where Crutchie sat, waiting. He gave a small nod as a greeting and went, “Hey, Crutch.”

“Hey!” Cruchie smiled. “This is Jack Kelly. He’s my foster brother.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah!” Jack smiled. “We probably got the best foster mom there is, huh, bud?”

“Absolutely.”

“Anyway, Crutchie was tellin’ me you were new to Edgewater,” said Jack. “So I was wonderin’ if you wanted to join us for lunch?”

Albert nodded. “Sure.”

“Great!” Crutchie chirped. “See, Jack? I told you he’d say yeah! He’s a real sweet guy.”

“Does Racetrack know ‘bout ‘im yet?” Jack snickered.

“Who?” Albert tilted his head, unaware of the name.

“Racetrack?” Jack turned to Albert. “Y’know, Anthony Higgins?”

Albert shook his head.

“Uh oh,” Crutchie started giggling. “Better keep them apart for now. He’s gonna be all over poor Albert.”

“If his dumbass remembers to show up for lunch on time.” Jack laughed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “He’s always skateboardin’ to Wendy’s with Spot Conlon and his boys.”

“Damn jocks.” Crutchie shook his head and adjusted his hat. Then, he remembered something. “Oh yeah!” He pulled a newsie hat from his backpack and handed it to Albert. “Here.”

Albert blankly stared at the hat that sat on the table. “What?”

“I’m tryin’ to get a backwards hat committee together.” Crutchie said. “I figured, you’re the perfect candidate. I already got Smalls ‘n Blink on our team, we just need one more for president.”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be president if _you_ created the club?”

“I tried reasonin’ with him,” Jack said. “He still wants to be vice president. He’s nice like that.”

Albert looked at Crutchie’s face that was expectant with excitement. He couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Well, if you’re insistin’...” he grabbed the hat and fitted it onto his head, backwards.

Crutchie grinned. “You look perfect!”

“He looks egg-ish.”

“Jack, don’t be mean!”

Albert shrugged. “Eh.” He used his phone camera to check himself out. “It looks okay. I could get used to it, I guess.”

“Perfect.” Crutchie patted Albert’s now covered head. “Welcome to the Backwards Hat Committee. There ain’t no mandatory meetings, but I’m putting you in a group chat.”

Within five minutes, a _Ding!_ sounded.

_Albert DaSilva has been added to a groupchat._

**Crutchie:** Guys, I have found our president

 **Blink:** :00000

 **Smalls:** awesome !!! who is he ?

 **Crutchie:** His name’s Albert :P he’s new

 **Albert:** sup

 **Blink:** hi!! welcome to edgewater!!! you’ll love it here!!! :D

 **Albert:** thx

 **Crutchie:** He’s excited, I promise  
**Crutchie:** He’s sitting beside me right now :P

 **Albert:** yep

 **Smalls:** well, welcome albert ! c: edgewater’s a gr8 place, really  
**Smalls:** also, we decided every wednesday we eat by the courtyard

 **Blink:** wait what day is it?

 **Albert:** wednesday

 **Crutchie:** See, this is why I made him president; he’s always on top of things

 **Albert:** i haven’t even known you guys for a full day but sure why not

 **Blink:** i bet he’s really smart :D

 **Crutchie:** Well, Jack did say he was an egghead

~~~~~~~~~~

“Albert! Over here!”

The call from Crutchie got Albert’s attention as he padded over to a lunch table full of boys. Fortunately, he recognized a majority of them. Unfortunately, that majority was the couples he came across each period of the day. “Hey, Crutch.” Albert said as he gripped to his lunchbox.

“Hi!” Crutchie smiled. “The others will be here soon, but I wanted to introduce you to everyone.”

“Well, I know them… sorta.” Albert said, gazing across the sea of teenagers. “Most of them are in my classes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. There’s Buttons, Mike, Mush, Sniper, Romeo, Elmer, and Finch… I know there was a ‘Morris’ somewhere.”

“Oh, Morris eats with his brother,” Finch piped in. “He’s too nervous to come over here with us, so I let ‘im do what he wants.”

Albert shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“Well, I’ll show ya the others!” Crutchie smiled. “You got most of ‘em. This is Katherine, Specs, Henry, Ike, - yes he’s Mike’s brother, we can’t tell ‘em apart either - Tommy Boy, Skittery, and Hot Shot.” He pointed to each selected person and each one waved.

Albert gave a wave. “Hey.”

“So,” Romeo said. “Crutchie’s captured another person for the Backwards Hat Club?”

Crutchie frowned, “It’s a _committee,_ not a club. And yes, I have. Albert’s gonna be our president.”

“I salute you.” Buttons put the tips of his fingers to his forehead in a mock-salute, but couldn’t keep a straight face.

Just then, someone tapped Albert’s arm. Upon turning around, Albert could see a girl with a brown pixie cut and brown eyes, as well as a short boy with black hair, an eyepatch, and squishy cheeks. Like Crutchie, they wore newsboy hats that were on backwards. _So they must be the other members._

“There you are!” Crutchie grinned, rolling his eyes when Mush and Sniper walked up to kiss their respective partner’s cheek. “C’mon, save the smoochin’ for later, we got a meeting to go to!”

“Says the boy who’s been kissin’ on Spot Conlon all week.” Smalls teased.

Crutchie only blushed with a scowl and beckoned for the small herd to follow. As the four made their way outside the school and towards a tree on the courtyard, Albert couldn’t help but ask, “So, everyone in this committee’s got a boyfriend?”

Crutchie nodded like it was nothing and sat down with everyone. “Yep! Smalls got a boyfriend first, then it was Blink, then me.” He gave a laugh while everyone began to unpack their lunch. “You got anyone?”

Albert shook his head. “No. I mean, not right now, no.”

“Where’d he come from?” asked Blink.

“Flushing.” Crutchie responded.

“My grandma used to live in Flushing!” Smalls grinned.

“Really?” Albert said as he unpacked his own lunchbox.

“Yeah! She had my dad, then my dad moved to Manhattan and met my mama, then they adopted me.”

“You’re adopted?”

“Yeah, my mom can’t have no kids.” Smalls shook her head. “But it’s okay!”

Albert nodded. “Yeah, yeah, no, I-I meant it was cool.” 

“Guys!” Blink suddenly gasped, lifting his hand up. “Look what I found!” On his index finger rested a ladybug that crawled across his hand.

Albert snickered, “You like bugs, huh?”

“Just ladybugs. I seem to attract them a lot.”

“Maybe they just like you.”

“Yeah. Maybe so.”

“So, Albert,” Crutchie said, bringing the attention to the redhaired boy yet again. “We wanna know about’cha!”

“Um…” Albert suddenly grew very shy after he swallowed a bite of his sandwich. “Like what?”

“Like, you! Where you went for your old school, anything important we should know about you, stuff like that.”

“Well…” Albert trailed off in thought. “I used to go to Flushing High School. Then my parents had a real bad divorce, and my dad decided it’d be safer for us to go to Manhattan. Flushing was okay, so was the school. It was a _lot_ smaller than here.”

Smalls laughed, “Most schools are.”

“I didn’t talk to many people there, but I really did like it. So I was kinda sad to leave, but I also didn’t care a _whole_ lot. Um… what else… I’m allergic to bees. That’s not much.”

“It kinda is,” Crutchie tilted his head. “Racetrack’s _really_ allergic to peanuts. Like, how bad?”

“One time a bee stung me and I had to go to urgent care.”

“Yikes.”

“I know. I was five so I don’t remember it.” Albert shrugged. “Um… well… I don’t know what else there is about me. That’s kinda it.”

“Romance!” Blink suggested. “Anyone you goin’ after, Albert? Like… any _crushes_?” He elbowed the boy.

Albert hummed. “I don’t know. I mean, I fall in love real easy, but I don’t have any crushes here or in Flushing.”

“What about actors?” Crutchie piped up. “I mean, have you _seen_ Matt Doyle?”

“Um,” Smalls cut him off. “ _Obviously,_ Betsy Wolfe is a dreamboat.”

“Guys!” Blink whined. “What about Josh Groban, though? I’ve been in love with him for _years!!!_ ”

“Until Mush came along.” Smalls said.

“True, true.”

“I kinda… like all. If you know what I mean.” Albert answered. “Like… don’t care whatcha are.”

“Oohhhhh,” said Blink. “I get it! You like all actors.”

Albert nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, like that.”

Crutchie was still on his tangent about actors. “But, still, Christian _Borle_ though-”

“Anyway,” Smalls cut him off, growing more sweet, “We’re really glad you decided to come to Edgewater, Albert. Really. A-And if there’s anything you need, then you can come to us. We consider ourselves real good at helpin’ folks, and we’re all about supportin’ each other in the committee.”

Albert looked down and smiled a little. “Thanks. I’ll… I’ll try to be a good president.”

“You’re already a _great_ president!” Blink cheered. “You’re the best president we’ve ever had!”

“I’m the only president you’ve ever had.”

“Well, you’re still the best one we’ve ever had!”

Albert chuckled and covered his mouth. “Thanks, Blink.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the day had arrived, finally. Kids spilled out of the school, some hand in hand, some kissing or hugging the other goodbye, some talking on the phone. Albert felt a little… lost without someone to talk to. He knew that “he’d find the right one someday”, but he wasn’t sure when “someday” would be. Albert was longing for someone to be that close to, to run his fingers through their hair, to give them random kisses on the cheek, to have someone that wouldn’t complain when he held their hand. Albert just wished for _someone._ But, who would that someone be?

Just then, Albert was knocked out of his thoughts - literally. He was about to reach the exit, when someone’s body collided with his own and Albert crashed to the floor. Groaning and rubbing his lower back, he blushed with embarrassment upon people turning and looking as he rushed to grab the books that spilled out of his backpack.

“Holy shit!” A voice sounded. “I’m so sorry! You okay, dude?”

Then, Albert looked up.


	2. Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert meets quite possibly the love of his life. Or a fuckboy. Probably both.

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry, you okay, dude?”

Albert didn’t know what he was expecting when he looked up to the high pitched voice, but when he did, he was frozen. He clutched his books tight to his chest and felt the whole world stop around him when he laid eyes on the person. That person was a boy, a tall boy who wore a long sleeved, pink shirt that showed advertisement for Vans. Aside from that, he was decorated in Adidas wear, from his white snapback to his pants and shoes, aside from a flannel that was tied around his hips. Curly, blonde hair poked from his hat, and his eyes were a capturing sapphire blue that could have represented the sky itself. A lollipop could be seen sticking from between his perfect, pink lips that looked so soft and easy to kiss. Albert wasn’t sure what to say except, “A-Ahh…”

“Um?” The boy tilted his head and knelt down. “Are you okay? You panickin’ or somethin’?”

“What?” Albert got his thoughts together and sat up. “No! No, no, no!”

“Here, lemme help ya,” the boy started collecting books. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into ya like that, I tried to warn ya.”

“No, you’re- it’s- nothing’s- I-” when they both collected books, he touched the boy’s hand by accident, and the world stopped once again. Albert could have fainted right then and there: the most beautiful boy in the world was _touching_ his _hand._ “I… um… I’m alright.”

“You sure?” The boy took the book, unaware of the moment, and stuck it in Albert’s backpack once again. “You kinda busted your ass. Like, really hard.”

“No, I’m fine.” Albert murmured and let his breath hitch when the boy took his hand to help him up.

“If you insist,” said the boy. “But lemme walk with ya.”

Albert could have screamed. Hoisting his backpack up once again, he watched the boy pull his skateboard under his arm and they both headed out the school’s entrance. “Um...t-thank you. You’re real nice.”

“It’s no problem,” the boy twirled his lollipop in his mouth, hopping up to sit on a higher platform. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Albert.”

“Albert, huh?” The boy smiled. “You can just call me Tony.”

“Tony?” Albert snickered. “What’re ya, Italian?”

“Actually, no.” Tony smirked. “Lotta people say that, though, so don’t feel bad.” He brought the boy closer by a hand on his shoulder. “I like your hat.” He giggled softly, his attitude shifting. Tony grew more soft, more intimate, more touchy, almost more flirty. “Makes ya look real cute.”

“T-Thank you.” Albert murmured, trying his hardest not to burst out into a sweat. Albert was usually very good at staying calm, but this “Tony” seemed to completely melt that wall away. Albert just couldn’t look away from his eyes, the gaze was almost addicting.

“Lemme guess, Crutchie?”

“Yep.”

Tony giggled and slowly reached around Albert’s neck. “I wanna see what’s under that hat, though.” He lifted it up to reveal Albert’s bright red hair and gasped softly. “Oh my god…”

“I know, I know,” Albert shook his head, “It’s kinda surreal. Is it dumb?”

“Dumb?” Tony’s eyes went wide, he wrapped his arms around Albert’s neck to play with the hat. “Honny, your hair’s so pretty,” he cooed with a smile. “Reminds me of Ariel. You sing, handsome?”

Albert went bright red and shook his head. “No, no, I- I wouldn’t think so, at least.” He looked down to find his hands on Tony’s thighs and blushed worse.

Tony giggled. “It’s okay,” he said. “Keep ‘em there. Your hands are warm.”

Albert nodded. “Okay.”

Tony slowly blocked half of their faces with the hat and brought Albert in even closer. “What’s wrong, Albo?” He giggled. “You embarrassed?” He leaned in even closer.

“No.” Albert shook his head. His heart began to pound when he felt Tony’s breath against his lips. “No, I ain’t embarrassed. At all.”

“Then why’re you so red?” Tony whispered and pet through his hair.

“I-I don’t know.”

Tony’s eyes then grew half lidded and he gave Albert’s hair a gentle grip, just barely touching his lips at this point. “Want me to give you a reason?”

“‘Ey!!” Spot’s voice suddenly called out. Tony peeked out from the hat just enough to hide his smirk. “Quit kissin’ on the new kid, we gotta go!”

“God, you’re no fun!” Tony whined, but he turned his attention back to Albert. “Catch ya later, handsome.” He fitted Albert’s hat back onto his head and patted his cheeks before he hopped down from the platform and started walking with Spot.

Albert watched Tony go, frozen in place and his jaw agape. He felt his heart flutter in many different ways. All the longing, seeking, shriving, waiting, yearning; all of it was worth it, now that Albert had found this boy. Tony was amazing. No, Tony was stunning, astonishing, incredible, perfect, _entrancing._

“Albert?” Kid Blink’s voice brought him back to Earth. “Albeerrrrttttttt?”

“I think he’s dead,” said Smalls.

Albert snapped out of the trance and gazed at the confused trio. “Guys!” He chirped. “Oh my g- you won’t be- holy shit, I…!”

“What? What?” Blink bounced.

“I-I met this boy,” Albert stuttered. “He’s just- he’s perfect!”

Smalls gasped, “Ooooh! Tell us! Tell us!”

“He’s- He’s got this blonde hair, and… and these really pretty blue eyes, he’s really tall too. He’s really sassy and- and he almost kissed me! And his smile?” Albert just gave a sigh and leaned against the platform. “He said his name was Tony. I-I saw him leave with Spot Conlon.”

“Tony?” Crutchie’s eyes widened, and the trio was suddenly not trying to laugh.

Albert stared at them, confused. “What?”

“Albert,” Smalls stifled giggles. “That was Racetrack.”

Albert’s eyes went wide as plates. “ _That_ was Racetrack?!!!”

“That was Racetrack.”

“Oh.. oh my god.”

Crutchie burst out into laughter. “Our president’s got a crush!”

Albert whined, his face growing as red as his hair, and he hid his face with his hat. “Shut up! He’s… he’s just really great, okay?”

“You two are set up for destiny, for sure,” said Crutchie. “I mean, didn’t you say he almost kissed ya?”

“Ain’t he like that with everyone, though?” Smalls added.

“Not everyone,” Blink shook his head. “Just the kids he _really_ likes.”

Albert looked down at his phone that buzzed, seeing a text from his dad that he had arrived. “I gotta go. I’ll see ya tomorrow, guys.”

“Bye!” Crutchie chirped as the three of them waved.

Albert was still red as his hair as he hopped into the car and gave a soft sigh. “Well, kiddo, how was your first day?” His father asked. Albert gave no response, he just stared ahead with a smile. “Albert?” His father tapped on his shoulder. “Albert? What’s got you so happy?” A soft chuckle was added. “I haven’t seen you smile so big since the last day of middle school. What happened?”

“I-I really like this kid-”

“Oh boy,” his father rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. “Who’s it this time?”

“I-I mean it!” Albert laughed, embarrassed.

“Ain’t one of ‘em actors this time, huh?” His father teased. “Uh… damn, what’s her name… Sara.. Sara somethin’... Sara Barrels?”

“Dad, it ain’t Sara Bareilles.” Albert shook his head. “It’s- it’s a guy-”

“That Evan McGregory guy?”

“ _Ewan McGregor._ And no, it ain’t him. It’s an actual _guy_ from _school._ ”

“Well, who?”

“His name’s Racetrack- well, his name’s Anthony Higgins, but everyone calls him Racetrack.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. But he’s just… amazing.”

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“Dad, he almost _kissed_ me!”

His dad grew silent for a second or two. “Like- just today?”

“Yeah.”

“He kissed you?”

“Well, not really.” Albert shook his head. “He _almost_ did, but his buddy Spot called him over and he stopped at the last second.”

“Does he wear one of ‘em shoe brands?”

“Adidas?” Albert’s brow furrowed. “Yeah. He’s, like, decked out in it.” His dad only gave a slow nod, which concerned Albert. “What? What is it?”

“Just,” his father said, careful with his words. “Be careful ‘round those kindsa boys, okay? I know I’m not one to talk from experience - ‘cause I’m old - but, some kids fool around a little too often and get the wrong kind of people into it. Just be careful, a’ight? You know what’s stupid and what ain’t stupid.”

Albert nodded slowly. “O… okay.”

“I’m just lookin’ out for ya, Albert.” His father patted his shoulder.

Albert nodded, “No, I know, I know.” He knew his father was rather protective of him, and was used to it. “Thanks.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

When he said that, Albert felt his father give his shoulder a protective squeeze, as if to say, _I don’t want you falling down the same path she did,_ and Albert felt about ready to cry. As cliche as it was for a father to either be horrible or not be there at all, Albert appreciated his father greatly for trying. Trying was all that mattered to Albert, and while his father had his own set of problems, they were nothing compared to his mother. They both made constant, silent, mutual agreements that if either of them were to begin to wander into a downwards spiral, then one had to be there for the other. It wouldn’t be like that, they’d tell each other, and it _won’t_ be like that.

~~~~~~~~~~

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx:** heyyy albert

Albert sat up in bed upon seeing a new message in his contacts and raised an eyebrow.

 **Albert:** who's this?

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx:** it’s racetrack silly lmaoo “tony”

Oh.

 **Albert:** oh

 **Race:** wyd

 **Albert:** nothing i’m laying in bed

 **Race:** sounds boring  
**Race:** wanna go to wendys w me

What?

 **Albert:** what

 **Race:** wendys  
**Race:** u wanna go there

 **Albert:** like.. like right now

 **Race:** um ya when else

 **Albert:** ok thats out of the question for a multitude of reasons

 **Race:** “reasons”

 **Albert:** 1 i don’t have a car 2 my dad will most likely say no 3 wendys isnt even open at this hour im pretty sure

 **Race:** okay 1 no biggie i do 2 once again no biggie 3 yes they are  
**Race:** cmon im bored as shit  
**Race:** pleeaaseeeeeee

 **Albert:** race im not sneaking out @ 11 pm to wendys

 **Race:** albo ur not gonna get caught

 **Albert:** i said no

About ten minutes passed. Albert figured, he should get to bed. Throwing his cap off, he lifted his hoodie up over his head and searched for a tank top when he heard his phone buzz again.

 **Race:** look out ur window

No way.

Albert slowly turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Racetrack Higgins sat on a branch outside his window and was leaning on the windowsill, smirking like an idiot. Albert grabbed a nearby shirt to cover his chest as he opened the window, scowling. “How long were you here?”

Race shrugged. “About five minutes.”

Albert blushed a deep red. “You watched me get _changed?!!!_ ”

Race snickered and playfully tapped his nose. “Was gonna interrupt you, but I figured it’d be better to watch the show.”

“You better have a good reason for pervin’ on me like this when it’s this late.”

“I’m pickin’ you up,” Race said it as if it were obvious. “We’re goin’ to Wendy’s.”

“Race, we’re _not_ going to Wendy’s.”

“C’mon,” Race whined. “I’m bored as hell, I ain’t got nothing to do.”

Albert huffed, “What, aside from creepin’ on other boys? You could be, oh I dunno, asleep? It’s a _school night?_ ”

“ _Please?_ ” Race whined more and gently cupped his cheek. “C’mon, Albo, it’ll be fuunnnnn.”

“I’ve barely even known ya for a full day,” Albert rolled his eyes, although he found himself melting into the touch. “Why do you want me to go with you?”

“‘cause you’re real sweet ‘n I like ya. That too much to ask for?” Race giggled. “I wanna get to know ya better. C’mon, we’ll grab just a quick bite to eat and you’ll be home in no time. Sound good, handsome?”

Albert was about to protest again - and slam the window shut - but something about Race’s eyes drew him in forward. Race’s blue eyes were so pretty, like sapphire crystals, and they were half-lidded, almost casting a spell on Albert and reeling him in like a fish on a hook. They were rather close yet again, and Race was petting Albert’s cheek and giggling softly. _God damn it, he’s too pretty._ Then, Albert began to weigh his options. He could go somewhere with Race, just the two of them, get good food to eat, maybe the two could flirt a little. Albert was aching for a kiss as he finally managed to say, “Gimme a minute to put my shirt on.”

Race grinned and gently poked his nose again. “That’s my Albo.” He snickered. “Also, you’re really hot with your shirt off; you should keep it off more often.”

Albert ignored the blush on his face and rolled his eyes before he finally forced himself to break eye contact with Race. “Thanks. I guess.” He muttered as he slipped on a purple T-shirt with a thin, gray jacket. Albert had rather well-built arms, probably came from his love for gymnastics and aerodynamics, and he never liked to “show them off”. He figured it was a little too douchey, but he never really hated himself. Albert was just… average at best - he didn’t really care.

Race held out his hand once the window was open, “Need help, big guy?”

“I can get down myself,” Albert responded and hopped onto the branch, his eyes widening a little at the sudden, slight, bouncing of the branch.

“Don’t worry,” Race said as he climbed down. “This tree’s sturdy as hell, from my limited experience.” He balanced his weight on one hip as he watched Albert skitter down the tree and steady onto his feet. “Great,” he purred and took Albert’s hand to lead him - after Albert felt the world stop with complete and utter love once again. “Follow me.”

As Albert was led to the car, his heart began to sink upon realization that they weren’t alone. Two other boys sat in the car, one in the front seat and one in the driver’s seat. Albert was unable to recognize them at first, but once they got situated in the backseat area of the car, Albert’s eyes went wide. “Spot? Mush?”

Spot looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. “‘Sup, kid?”

“What’re you doin’ here?”

“Going to Wendy’s,” Mush replied simply. “What’s it look like?”

“Race, could you have took any more damn time?” Spot snickered as he looked back at the taller boy. “It’s bad enough you gotta climb up a tree, Romeo, the least you could do is not suck his dick.”

Race took off his snapback and playfully smacked Spot with it. “I wasn’t sucking his dick!” He protested, smirking. “You’re crazy, dude. Li’l Albert here decided he wasn’t done checkin’ me out before he _finally_ said yes.”

Albert went bright red and clutched to the seatbelt he was about to pull over himself. “I wasn’t checkin’ no one out! He’s just… persistent.”

“He always is.” Mush shook his head. “You’ll get used to it. To Wendy’s!”

The boys cheered as Albert suddenly felt a weight on his lap. Race had crawled over and snuggled himself into the boy’s lap. “You mind if I hang out here, handsome? More comfy.”

Albert found their faces close once again, and blushed a darker red. He had more time to look at Race’s eyes, and he felt too polite to decline. “No, no, hang out here whenever you’re wanting to.”

“Great.” Race giggled and trailed a few fingers across Albert’s chest. “Because I got a feeling I’ll be sitting here _frequently._ ”


	3. Four Dudes Chilling At Wendy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert arrive at Wendy's, and Albert finds out about a thing or two about Race that doesn't seem right.

Albert was rather quiet on the car ride to the fast food joint. He ended up taking off Race’s hat to pet through his curly, blonde hair that was oddly soft - earning a, “Lover boys,” from Spot - and watching him sit there peacefully. The other three talked their heads off about whatever happened, but Albert sat and listened. It was nice to have a listener in the group, Albert came to realize.

Before long, the four boys spilled out of the car into the Wendy’s, and Albert dug through his wallet upon his eyes widening. _Shit,_ he thought. There wasn’t much in there.

Race peeked over at Albert’s situation and patted his head. “Don’t worry,” he smiled. “Spot’s got us handled.”

“You sure?” Albert bit his lip.

“Positive, kid,” Spot chimed in. “I got paid, so I decided to treat my friends to only the classiest of restaurants.”

Albert felt amused upon Spot considering Wendy’s a classy place, but Albert felt a spark of joy upon hearing the word “friend” - _The cool guys think of me as their friend._ “I mean, I-I can pay you back if you need me to—”

“Albert.” Spot cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. “I got this.”

Albert requested his usual meal - an order of a spicy chicken nugget meal, which earned weird looks from everyone in the group, with a Mountain Dew - and before long, everyone was sitting at a table, enjoying their food, laughing, talking. Albert almost forgot he wasn’t exactly supposed to be out this late, and he didn’t care. These boys were making him smile, and they didn’t seem like the typical “fuckboys” one would come across - if anything, these boys just seemed like regular boys dressed in fuckboy clothes, not fuckboys.

A little while had passed, and Albert was then aware of the hand gently rubbing his knee up and down. Looking to his left, he saw Race gazing at him while Spot and Mush talked. “Hey,” Race said softly. “Follow me.”

Albert’s brow furrowed as Race took him by the hand and led him outside, towards the back of the restaurant. There were no cars, no lights, just the moon to keep them illuminated. The two stood outside for a moment until Albert said, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Race responded, turning his gaze to the shorter boy’s. “I just wanted to stand out here for a while with you. Them two can get a little loud sometimes, so I figured we both needed a break.”

Albert’s eyebrows flew upwards with concern, “You gonna be okay?”

“Oh, me? I’m fine, don’t worry.” Race stirred his Frosty with his spoon. “Just nice to get some quiet. The sky was too pretty to miss out on, anyway. I wanted to just get a look at it.”

Albert nodded and focused his gaze back up to the night sky. It was silent for a while, the two standing side by side at the back of a Wendy’s and watching the stars twinkle above them. Race then said, “So, Albert, where are you from?”

“Flushing.”

“Explains why you don’t sound from around here.”

Albert stuck his tongue out.

“Crutchie told me all about you,” Race added. “He said you’re now president of their little club.”

“Committee.”

Race shrugged. “Same deal. But, anyway, he told me you’re a real good leader for them.”

Albert gave a singular, soft chuckle and shook his head. “They only promoted today - no real reason, they just did. I’m still not… anything special. Just Albert, same ol’ me.”

“You’re special to me.” Race said and stepped a little closer to Albert, a soft smile curled on his lips. “But I still don’t know much about ya.”

“There’s not _that_ much about me.”

Race leaned against the wall and nodded to give his full, undivided attention. “I’m listening.”

Albert bit his lip gently and began to think. _What can I tell this boy without saying too much? I was born in Flushing, my dad had scoliosis, my mom was a partier, my mom left, they fought a lot, they divorced a year ago._ “I grew up in Flushing, my dad got scoliosis when I was two, um, I went to Flushing High School, I moved to Manhattan when my parents divorced last summer.”

Race nodded. “Damn.” He murmured, putting the spoon of the chocolate ice cream to his mouth. The tone of his voice was indecipherable for Albert to detect, so Albert simply looked to the side. “I mean, I didn’t mean like I don’t care.” Race shook his head. “That’s just kinda sad.”

“I know.” Albert shrugged and gave a half-smile. “I don’t really care, though. I didn’t get hurt or nothin’, so it’s okay.”

“If you insist.” Race shrugged. “I’ve been achin’ to get to know you all day.” He was full-facing Albert this time. “You seem like such a sweet boy, and…” he stepped closer. “It’s too bad I wasn’t able to give you a li’l kiss earlier.”

Albert looked up. He found himself getting himself lost in Race’s eyes once and blushing again. “Really?” This time, Albert was positive he couldn’t look away from Race even if he tried. Race’s eyes were so enticing, so gorgeous, Albert found them irresistible; Albert found _Race_ irresistible.

“Mhm.” Race, however, didn’t stop in his tracks. “I figured… this’d be the best place to get what I want.”

Race took one last spoonful of the Frosty, this time letting the spoon linger between his lips. Albert couldn’t help but watch Race’s plump, pink, bottom lip slowly be caught between his teeth. Thoughts rushed through Albert’s head a million miles an hour, imagining those lips on his own, or anywhere on him, in sincere honesty. Before Albert knew it, Race had set the Frosty down and was standing dangerously close to him. Their faces were almost touching, and his heart picked up upon feeling hands spread across his chest. “Whaddo you want, then?”

Race suddenly pushed Albert against the wall and pressed their bodies together. “Ain’t it obvious?” His voice softened and slowed into a gentle coo.

Albert’s eyes slowly widened when he felt his back bump into the wall, he wanted to turn his head and look around, he wanted to be cautious on if they would get caught or not, but he just… couldn’t turn his head away. Not like he wanted to, anyway.

“That’s it, handsome…” Race cooed softly and brushed their lips together. “Just keep lookin’ right at me, just right into my eyes. You don’t gotta look anywhere else~.”

Albert then watched as Race’s eyes… began to glow. He blinked in confusion and reeled his head back slightly. Race’s sapphire blue eyes started to give off a soft, illuminating glow that was addicting to look at, like a nightlight. Albert would have asked five million questions at this point, but that certain kind of seductive look in Race’s eyes shut him up rather quickly. Albert found his head leaning back in once Race knocked off his hat and tangled a hand in his fiery red hair. “Race…” he whispered out, his lips aching for a kiss.

Race smirked, “C’mere, handsome….”

With that, Race gave the back of Albert’s hair a gentle grip and locked their lips together in a kiss. Albert’s eyes rolled back and closed as he leaned in and deepened the kiss. Albert was addicted to the way Race kissed him with his soft, soft lips. Race’s mouth was still rather cool due to the icy treat he was eating earlier, but Race’s lips still carried a flavor similar to the cherry lollipops he would always eat, combined with the still lingering taste of chocolate ice cream. Albert’s face burned a red as deep and bright as his hair as he pulled Race in closer by the waist.

“Mm!” Race gave a sharp whine. “Oh, fuck, baby,” he cooed in Albert’s ear. “I’m starving, _please,_ baby…” he started to kiss down and around his neck, savoring the soft noises that left Albert’s lips. His hands found their way to the seam of Albert’s shirt and quickly slid under, feeling him around. “Damn, what you’ve got hidin’ under there?” He hummed. You work out, handsome?”

Albert shivered at the cool lips pressing against his neck in which blush was creeping down, “I-I try.”

Albert gave a nervous chuckle before he suddenly jolted at a rather sharp bite. In fact, the bite was a little too sharp, almost like he had been stabbed. “Sshhhh,” Race cooed before sucking gently on the area.

Albert wanted to ask questions, but something then flowed through his body that caused his still-tense muscles to relax completely. Albert almost could have fallen asleep standing if he wanted to, but the arousal that pooled in his stomach was too colossal to ignore. He moaned quietly again and whispered out a soft, shaky, “R-Racer…”

“Yeah, you feel good?” Race wrapped a leg around Albert’s waist and started grinding his hips frantically, soft panting leaving his plump lips as he gave a soft and high-pitched whimper at Albert driving his hips back with the same amount force. “Shit!” His breath hitched. “Faster, faster, c’mon baby, that all you got~?”

Albert was barely sure how long their hips rutted together. It was almost too good, Race rubbing against him so quickly and whimpering against his neck. Yet, somehow, it wasn’t enough. Albert was craving more and more by the second, he was just dying to throw the boy’s clothes off and destroy him. But, for now, all he could do was wrap his arms around Race’s waist and propel his hips even harder and faster, finding just the perfect angle to drive his hips against Race’s crotch.

“Albert,” Race kept whimpering as he gripped to the boy’s jacket. “Albert, Albert, oh _shit_ , baby, kiss me, please, c’mon…” their lips locked together a final time before Race suddenly melted against Albert and went stiff.

Albert was unsure what exactly Race was doing, but when he heard orgasmic moans of his name and felt the friction grow crazy fast and watched Race’s eyes shut tightly, he knew it all became too much for Race to handle. A smirk grew across his face when he watched Race pant against his shoulder for a couple moments until the taller boy pulled away with a smirk of his own.

“You drive me crazy, handsome,” Race panted and suddenly slid down Albert’s body to his knees. “But I’m here wonderin’ how crazy I can make _you._ ”

Before Albert had time to even think of a response, Race was undoing his fly and tugging Albert’s boxers down enough to take his length in his hand. Albert inhaled a sharp breath whenever he felt Race’s soft hand slowly squeeze him and rub circles into the underside with his thumb. A few drops of moisture began to drip from Albert before long, and he was already starting to lose control from this slow pace.

“Easy,” Race gave a snicker as he jacked Albert off slowly. “Ain’t no one ever told you patience is a virtue?” He leaned forward to gently drag the flat of his tongue up the head of Albert’s cock and teasingly dragged the tip over the slit.

Albert’s hips suddenly gyrated forward with enough force to push the head of his member between Race’s lips. A deep blush spread on his face as he quickly moved back. “I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I didn’t mean to—”

Race cut the redhead off with a giggle and lifted Albert’s shirt enough to plant a kiss on Albert’s hipbone. “And I thought the Delanceys were bad boys, look at you~ so eager to just grab me by my hair and fuck my throat ‘til I can’t talk. You want that?” He gently brushed his lips against the head. “You want me to suck your cock, baby?”

Albert gave a slow nod and pushed off Race’s snapback to pet through dark blonde curls. “Y-Yeah…”

Once Albert murmured out his reply, the redhead suddenly covered his mouth upon feeling soft lips wrap around his aching length and push down into a warm, soft mouth. His hips jolted and he heard Race let out a soft noise of surprise. “Shit,” he managed to stutter. “I-’m- I’m sorry, are you--”

Race didn’t give a response of disgust or uncomfortability. His eyes glowed brighter and once they locked with Albert’s, he went still once again. And then, Race began to move. His head moved in a slow up-and-down motion, yet picked up progressive speed. Race kept looking up and meeting Albert’s eyes with a soft giggle as his head kept moving at a fast pace and soft whines emitted from his throat. Simply hearing Albert moan out so desperately convinced Race to slip a hand down his own pants, his eyes soon rolling back as his hips ground desperately against his hand.

Albert had never felt this kind of pleasure before, not even during his own self-indulgence late at night or when he had the house to himself. This was making Albert want so much more. Albert wanted to grab Race and shove his cock down his throat, Albert wanted to pin Race to the ground and fuck him until he cried Albert’s name over and over.

But, it was as if Albert were under some type of magic spell, as he could only moan out and stare down at Race’s glowing blue eyes and feel his tongue run against the underside of his length that was in between those perfect, pink lips. Albert’s head leaned back and he gripped to curly hair, unable to take the kind of pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

“Yeah, you feelin’ good?” Race’s high pitched, soft voice could be heard as a mouth was replaced with a hand at blurring speed. “You feel good, Albert? Oh, yeah,” his voice began to raise a few octaves, breathy and desperate. “Yes, baby, you’re so handsome.. I-I want you so bad… c’mon, handsome, _please,_ I-I--!!”

Without any warning, Race’s coos were cut off by Albert suddenly moaning his name and spilling into his mouth. Albert was trembling and desperately rolling his hips into Race’s mouth. He soon watched Race be sent over the edge and cum onto his own hand, the both of them were in ecstasy until the whole situation settled down. With a few final heavy breaths, the two slowly met each other’s gaze. Race’s eyes still glowed their usual, beautiful blue, but it pulsated into a softer, subtler blue, as in the kind of almost-glow they had when the both of them first met.

The first thing Race said to break the silence was, “Damn it, my Frosty melted.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 **Crutchie:** You what?!

 **Albert:** ok listen i didn’t really know what was going on at first  
**Albert:** next thing i knew he was sucking my dick

 **Blink:** i.  
**Blink:** wow  
**Blink:** i have no words

 **Smalls:** congrats u broke him

 **Albert:** at least a fuckboy didn’t suck his dick  
**Albert:** that’s a new level of broken

 **Blink:** nobody’s sucked my dick that’s my job

 **Crutchie:** ANYWAY  
**Crutchie:** This is all beside the point, fellas  
**Crutchie:** Our president has officially lost his virginity  
**Crutchie:** That’s to be celebrated

 **Albert:** i was probably a non-virgin before i moved here you don’t know me

 **Crutchie:** Were you, tho?

No response.

 **Crutchie:** Exactly

 **Blink:** congratulations

 **Smalls:** it took u the quickest to get dick out of any of us :0 i had to wait a full three or so years

 **Albert:** you folks are the last kind of people i’d expect to be talking about sucking dick at 2 am

 **Crutchie:** Good point

 **Albert:** go to bed

 **Blink:** no you go first  >:P

 **Albert:** go to sleep guys

 **Smalls:** but whyyyyy

 **Albert:** president’s orders

 **Crutchie:** Can’t argue with that

~~~~~~~~~~

“You _what?!!_ ”

Spot, however, was not so pleasantly surprised when Race told him what had happened on their night of mischief and teen rebellion. And now, here they were, standing in Spot’s room, Spot looking a mixture of confusion and anger.

Race’s prideful expression dropped immediately and he fidgeted with the seam of his shirt. “Spot, you,” he stammered out his excuse. “You don’t understand, I- I was real hungry, I-I hadn’t had that kinda energy in a week and--”

“So you just bring a kid, one who you never even knew for a day, to the back of a Wendy’s - a fucking _Wendy’s_ \- and suck his dick?” Spot yelled. “Do you know the seven different kindsa trouble you could’ve gotten in? You coulda been spotted by the cops, a worker, one of his parents could have seen you two, hell, someone from school could’ve seen you! You weren’t even answering my texts, could you seriously not have waited _that_ long to ask him on a goddamn date rather than claim him that quickly?!!”

A few beats of silence followed. Race wasn’t even looking Spot in the eye, as his own were brimming with tears. “Sorry.” The taller boy muttered. “Sorry I didn’t fuckin’ ask to be made like this. Hell, it’s not like you or Mush would get it, incubi have longer resistance. You think I chose to rely on other guys’ dicks to live?”

“Race--”

“‘cause it sounds like it.” The tears finally fell from Race’s eyes as he held back his sobs enough to simply hitch his breath. “Sometimes, I don’t even know why I tell you shit if all you’re gonna do is yell at me like you’re my fuckin’ mother.”

“Race, c’mere.” Spot softened immediately as he coaxed his best friend into his arms. “I’m sorry, Tony, I’m so sorry.”

Race returned the tight hug and hiccuped quiet sobs, gently gripping to his own blonde curls as he cried. “I know, I know,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry, I’m a fucking idiot--”

“None of that.” Spot hushed, making circles into the crying boy’s back. “Don’t gimme that, okay, Tony? I-I didn't wanna start yelling - honestly. You know I worry for you, kid, sometimes the shit you do scares me half to death.”

“I-I know.” Race hiccuped. “I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry, Spottie, I-”

“Race. Race, look at me.” Spot pulled Race away enough so their eyes would meet. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t’a been yellin’ at’cha, I know this week was rough for you. I should be the one up and at ‘em apologizing,” he added a soft chuckle and wiped Race’s tears away. “I was just worried about you. I was thinking Albert beat’cha up or a cop may’ve found you, shit like that, y’know?”

Race nodded his head. “I know.”

Spot gave a soft smile to calm Race and patted his shoulder. “It’s alright, Racer. Just, don’t get into stupid shit, okay?” He murmured.

Race nodded. “I’m going to bed.” He stood up.

“Not so fast,” Spot stood up rather quickly and ran a hand up and down Race’s back, stopping upon touching an area between his midriff. “You know the drill, Higgins.”

Race gave a huff and threw his head back in annoyance, “Ain’t worth it.”

“C’mon, Race,” Spot said. “It ain’t worth how well you’re gonna sleep tonight.”

Race gave an annoyed look and rubbed his eyes.

“I’ll leave the room if it makes you feel better.”

“Fine.”

“I better see it on the bed when I’m back in.” With that said, Spot turned around and walked out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

Race sighed in annoyance. Sometimes, he hated Spot, but also couldn’t live without him. First, his shirt came off. Then, his white undershirt slid off with ease. And then, finally, his black binder was tugged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whispers-  
> more sprace friendships damnit


	4. Life's Raising A Little Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the headline: maybe Race's life isn't as perfect as a fuckboy would want it to be.

_Riiinngggg!_

If Albert wasn’t awoken by the morning bell, then he perked up when he spotted Race lingering in the halls. Despite having his back turned, Albert was able to recognize his admiree by the flannel around his hips and the beautiful combinations of light pinks, whites, and blacks. Memories fluttered through his head and his heart started to beat again. Even after last night Albert found himself falling hard, and today was no exception. Albert’s steps picked up one by one until Race grew closer to his line of vision.

“Race,” he said and tapped the boy’s shoulder to let his presence be known. “Hey.”

Race turned around and his cheeks flushed a light pink. “Well, well, well,” he said as a greeting. “Miste’h Wendy’s boy still remembers me.”

“Course I do, how couldn’t I?” Albert responded. “It was last night, it wasn’t like I was drunk or anything.”

“You never know.” Race gave a shrug and reached to take out a lollipop, this time grape-flavored. “Some kids these days got a worse memory than Jack Kelly - and that fuck can’t remember anything.”

Albert laughed. “You got a good point. He seems like the forgetful kinda guy.”

“He is,” Race’s tongue dragged across the lollipop. “Trust me.”

A brief, awkward silence passed before Albert spoke again, “So… about last night.”

Race shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the locker. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… like, what happened last night.”

“Yeah?”

“You.. only met me yesterday.” Albert shrugged. “Did I appeal to you that much?” He flashed a small smile to lighten the mood.

Race opened his mouth but hesitated for a response. His eyes darted away from the gaze of Albert and studied the light, gray-and-blue painted wall, his eyes seemed to search for any crack or chip in the paint. Race seemed to be focusing on anything else but Albert’s inquires.

“Yeah.” Race finally managed to say. “Yeah, guess you did.” His voice grew a little more uncertain, as if he were trying to guess the correct answer to a question he didn’t know.

“You sure?” Albert teased and patted Race’s arm. “I mean, if it was a one time thing I’m cool with that, but—”

“No,” Race cut him off, he shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet as if examining himself. “It wasn’t. I-I really do like you and… and shit like that.”

“If you insist,” said Albert. “But, your eyes.” He watched Race tense up and felt worry furrow his brow. “Am I crazy or were they, like… glowing?” No answer. “I just want—”

“Higgins!”

Race jumped at the mention of his name and looked up to see Spot wave and walk over. He flashed a smile and trotted over, “Heyyy, Spot.”

“Been lookin’ for you all day, asshole.” Spot snickered and playfully swatted his best friend’s shoulder with his hat.

Race then managed to lean down and whisper something quick into Spot’s ear, to which his relaxed expression faded and he gave a small nod.

“C’mon, Mush is ‘round the corner.” Spot took ahold of Race’s wrist and walked off quickly before Albert could get another word in.

Albert’s heart sank upon watching Race be practically dragged away, watching the most beautiful boy in the world be taken away from his line of sight. Albert wasn’t sure what to do now, for he was by himself in the hallway and gazing the halls left and right.

_Riiinngggg!_

And now, Albert was late to class.

~~~~~~~~~~

“As we’re starting our new chapter of Mesopotamia,” Albert’s history teacher, Ms. Collins, announced to the class of teenagers that slumped in their seats. “We’re going to start with a very popular belief in Mesopotamian religion.”

The teacher grabbed a marker and wrote something on the large whiteboard in bold, black, underlined letters. “Succubi and incubi.” She read the title. Drawing a line down the middle, she labeled one side “Incubus” and another “Succubus.”

“As you can see,” she said. “I’ve passed out Venn diagrams to everyone, and I’m gonna help you think of just a few ideas to get you guys going. Then, you’ll read section 2 of chapter 20 and fill out the diagram.”

She temporarily paused to let students write down the labels and such on their papers before asking, “Who can tell me something about a succubus or incubus, or both?”

The class was silent for a few seconds before someone in the mid-front piped up, “I know incubuses are like, um… boys and stuff.”

“Incu _bi._ ” The teacher corrected the student but nodded anyway. “But, incubi were men back in ancient times, yes.” She turned to write “Male” on the incubus side.

“Would that mean succubu- succubi are girls?” Another student asked.

Ms. Collins nodded. Her head turned to Jack, who was raising his hand. “You have a question, Jack? And please, don’t tilt your chair back. I don’t need any skull busting in my classroom.”

“Better not let Morris in here, then.” A student commented.

Everybody laughed.

“Anyway,” said Jack. “What’s an incubus? Or succubus? Or whatever?”

“They’re a famous part of Mesopotamian demonology, they’re usually called ‘Lilin demons.’ And, I know it’s weird, but they prey on humans and basically, well, have sex with them while they sleep.”

There were mixed reactions throughout the class. Some laughed, some were confused, some were disgusted, some were a little _too_ positive.

“I know, I know,” Ms. Collins hushed the class. “But that’s what they did back then. Incubi would prey on women while they slept, and meanwhile succubi would appear in men’s erotic dreams.”

“Were any incubi gay?”

“Shut up, Specs.”

“Actually,” Ms. Collins silenced the two’s bickering. “Specs asked a pretty good question.”

“Did I? I was kidding.”

Ms. Collins smiled, amused. “Yes, you did. Incubi were rumored at the time to prey on both men and women, but some believed incubi were strictly heterosexual and that an incubus would be disgusted even thinking about fornicating with a man.”

“We needed more equality in the BC times,” said Romeo.

“After Jesus came to town, everything got, like, ten times better.” Jack added.

“The Bible would beg to differ.”

“Shut up, Specs.”

“But, like,” Buttons popped in. “If an incubus was given twenty dollars, would he do it?”

Everybody laughed.

“I don’t think that kind of currency existed back then,” Ms. Collins was trying not to laugh, but a wide grin was spread on her face.

“Hey,” Buttons grinned. “I’m just saying. Twenty dollars is twenty dollars. Or shillings. I don’t know.”

“Any way,” said the teacher. “Hopefully you’ve been jotting these things down - not the twenty dollars, the actual history - and I want you to find at least two more facts about each space in your diagram. After that, you’ll be done for today. Don’t talk too loud.”

”We will.”

“Specs, no one asked you.”

“Listen, Spot, I don’t come here thirty-five hours a week to be _disrespected_ by someone who’s almost a senior and not even five-seven.”

The class started giggling and “oooh”ing, yet settled down quickly set to work.

As Albert worked, he found himself becoming enticed by this chunk of history. Ancient demons that relied on sex as their lifeline, the possibility of reproducing with an incubus, how succubi would lure men. Everything about them intrigued Albert to a point of near-obsession, but why? While passing the class, Albert couldn’t give less of a shit about the Soviet Union or Neanderthals or God knows what else: why was _this_ suddenly a walk in the park?

A while had passed in the fourth period, almost an hour or so. Albert finished his work and was now scrolling through his phone. Should he text Race? Sure, why not?

 **Albert:** what’s crackalackin

 **Race:** never say that again

 **Albert:** fair enough . wyd

 **Race:** being mentally tortured in physics wby

 **Albert:** same but w world history

 **Race:** send me a pic

 **Albert:** excuse me

 **Race:** a pic  
**Race:** of u dumbass

 **Albert:** u mean like a selfie

 **Race:** i’ll send one if u do :P  
**Race:** judging by waking up to like fifty billion notifications i can tell u like my face.

Albert blushed profusely.

 **Albert:** yea but my face is just your average everyday face

 **Race:** cmon baby if u really don’t want to it’s okay but i want a handsome boy in my photos :(

 **Albert:** don’t you have selfies in your phone tho

Albert gave himself silent kudos.

 **Race:** …  
**Race:** you’re smooth  
**Race:** i like that

Albert was opening up the camera and huffed silently upon the backwards hat covering all of his hair. _Not gonna work,_ he thought. _If I’m sending a picture to the most beautiful boy in the world, the hat’s gotta go._

The hat slipped off of Albert as he tried different mini-poses when he took the picture. It took him a moment to choose between the - what he considered - average-at-best photos until he finally sent one.

Albert was not ready for the kind of reaction Race gave. Suddenly, Albert’s messages were overflowed with a flood of hearts, paragraphs of them at a time.

 **Race:** UR THE MOST HANDSOME BOY ALIVE  
**Race:** HOLY SHIT  
**Race:** FUCK

 **Albert:** it’s average at best don’t overhype

 **Race:** cmon handsoommmeeeee you’re so prettyyyyyyy  
**Race:** ur hair looks so soft omg

 **Albert:** .. thank you

 **Race:** that’s better  <3

A couple seconds passed before a picture popped up in Albert’s messages: a picture of Race. Immediately, Albert flushed a deep red and saved the picture into his photos. Race was resting his head on one arm and biting his lip, his eyes gave that very faint, blue glow.

Albert couldn’t find the right words to describe the taller boy’s beauty. It was as if Albert could reach into the phone and touch Race’s cheek, for he was a case of beauty only dream-worthy; Race’s beauty had to be seen to be believed; Race was practically luring Albert into a trap by just a simple picture. How could Albert respond to such a beautiful picture?

_Riiinngggg!_

No time to think about that, it was time for lunch. Albert took off out of the classroom and down the hallway and into the cafeteria. He was able to recognize the group of boys putting two lunch tables together almost immediately and searched for a place to sit as he walked over - he usually waited for the lunchline to die down before he would get his own food. Albert felt himself grow shy when he noticed almost all of the table stared at him.

“Hey, Albert!” Blink sat in Mush’s lap and bounced excitedly, “Over here! Over here!”

Albert smiled at Blink’s contagious cheerfulness and sat himself down between the couple and Jack. Across from Albert sat Finch, but someone new sat next to Finch. At least, someone he hasn’t seen at the table often. Tall boy, brown hair, blue eyes, a leather jacket that suited well with his deadpan expression. “Morris?” Albert asked, he felt his muscles grow a little tense. Morris and Oscar Delancey were… not the most calm or well-tempered kids, and it kind of freaked him out.

“What?” Morris turned his head to where Albert sat and fidgeted in his seat, his brow furrowing.

“Don’t be nervous,” Finch said. Albert wasn’t sure if Finch was saying that to him or Morris, but he relaxed as best he could anyway. “Morris wanted to try ‘n sit with us today, Oscar’s sick at home.” Finch slowly laced his and Morris’s fingers together, giving a bright smile to ease the mood. “Besides, Albert, Morris ain’t nothing to fear. He’s just a big ol’ teddy bear.”

“Bullshit.” Morris commented under his breath.

Finch raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Morris’s statement and suddenly placed a light peck on his cheek. Morris’s face relaxed and his eyes went wide like saucer plates and he flushed red. Morris was attempting to stutter out a statement, but Finch snickered and leaned into him. “That’s what I thought,” said Finch.

“Where’s Race?” asked Albert.

“Wendy’s again.” Buttons giggled. “Where else?”

“Spot, Race ‘n I took Albert to Wendy’s last night.” Mush suddenly piped up. “Don’know how Race convinced him, but he came with us. The two were gone after, like, twenty minutes though.”

“Ooooh,” Jack cooed teasingly. “Did my buddy Albert get some?”

“No.” Albert shook his head and pushed down the urge to blush.

“You totally did,” Mush teased and playfully smacked Albert’s arm. Albert smacked him away, but unfortunately, his hoodie slid down and revealed the purple-blossomed hickey on his neck.

“Holy shit.” Jack’s jaw dropped.

“No way.” Finch said.

“Nice,” both Morris and Elmer said at the same time.

“Albert told us,” said Crutchie. “He texted us about it, and Blink was broken.”

Blink nodded his head. “It’s true.”

Albert quickly pulled his hood over his head and looked down, now blushing a deep red.

“Aww,” Jack patted Albert’s back. “He’s embarrassed, poor guy. It’s okay, Albert, it took Sniper three years to even _think_ about letting Smalls suck his dick.”

“That’s uncalled for!” Sniper whined and blushed.

“So, word got out about my li’l experience with Albert last night?”

A faux-offended voice sounded from the end of the table and everyone gave some kind of noise in greeting. Race stood there with Spot, carrying a bag of the familiar fast-food joint while he made his way over to the hooded, embarrassed boy. Race giggled and slowly looped his arms around Albert’s neck from behind. “Hey, handsome~” he cooed. “Why’s you hidin?”

Albert’s head turned up again and he felt a familiar feeling fill his stomach. He let Race pull his hood down and kiss his cheek and had to cover his smile. “Hey.”

“Hi, baby.” Race said.

“Why do you still got a bag?” Jack inquired. “Were you too excited to see your boyfriend to finish your food?”

Both Albert and Race exchanged a look that both asked and answered a question. They never called themselves boyfriends or thought about being in a relationship, but maybe the idea wasn’t so bad.

“Sorta,” replied the taller boy. “But I decided to get my babe some lunch, since he didn’t get to fully enjoy it last time.” His comment earned a few giggles from the group as he plopped down in Albert’s lap and smiled, leaning into him with peace.

Albert felt his heart flutter and he patted Race’s thigh. “I really gotta pay you back.”

“Don’t,” said Race. “I wanted to get’cha lunch.”

“But—”

“Albo.” Race cooed as he pulled Albert a little closer and left a kiss on his lips. "It's okay, lovely." His eyes met Albert’s, and God help the redhead’s soul, for Race’s eyes glowed a soft, blue glow that silenced Albert’s protests. Albert began to melt and kissed him again, leaning in closer. Race gave a giggle of, “You’re real cute,” and continued to snuggle him.

Maybe Race as a boyfriend wouldn’t be such a far-fetched idea after all.

~~~~~~~~~~

The final period of the day was an English class, Albert’s secretly-favorite class. Everyone finished a worksheet early, and as the class talked with each other, Albert noticed Race was waving Spot over. He didn’t even know the two were in his class, but it was okay, he’d let them have fun. But, Albert couldn’t help to sneak glances at Race while the two best friends watched stupid videos and tried not to laugh too loud in class.

Just then, every single ounce of fun stopped.

Most of the students’ phones collectively buzzed with a notification from the undeletable news application on their phone, but Albert didn’t get to see it in time, he was looking at the clock.

Race, however, did see it.

When the kids looked at their phones, their gaze immediately began to flicker between the notification and Race. Race was unfortunate enough to catch the notification, and all color drained from his face. He covered his mouth in horror as he soon scrolled through what Albert could assume to be an article that the headline covered. The hand holding his phone began to shake.

“Race?” Spot muttered. “What happened, dude?” He took one look at his own phone and his eyes went wide. “No way.” He was within a millisecond reading through the article just as intently as Race.

“No,” Race’s voice came out as barely a whisper, fear had sucked all the joy and confidence out of him. “No, no, this- it can’t be real, _no._ ”

Another boy padded up shyly to the two and muttered out a slow, “Higgins, I’m… I’m real sorry, bro.”

“Don’t call me that.” Race’s breath hitched and he started to sniffle, his throat closing in on itself. He curled in on himself, simply his shaking hand turned into his whole body trembling rather violently. A soft sob was muffled by his hand, followed by soft but desperate whispers of _No_ over and over again.

Spot’s eyes went wide and he stood up, immediately alert. “Tony,” he said and ran his hand across Race’s shoulder. “Tony, look at me, c’mon, let’s get outta here.” He grabbed both of their backpacks and slung one strap of each onto either shoulder. He then took Race’s hand to convince him to stand up. “Hey, hey, breathe, try to breathe, Tony,” he spoke softly. “It’s okay.”

“They’re—” Race hiccuped and stared at the ground, his embarrassment radiated off in waves. “S-Spottie, they’re… l-lookin’...”

“Sshh,” Spot soothed and placed a hand on his back. “C’mon, let’s get outta here.”

With that, the two sped out of the classroom, and Albert was left by himself. Albert’s heart was torn into shreds when he saw Race in that state of mind, and he was unsure of what to do, What was a boyfriend supposed to do? Was he supposed to go after them? Was he supposed to text Race? Albert figured to let Race settle down on his own, and felt confused when he picked up his phone to check the news. What got everybody so up and about?

Then he read the headline.

**Longtime Inmate Liam Higgins Busted Out and On The Loose.**

~~~~~~~~~~

 **Albert:** hey

 **Race:** ?

 **Albert:** i just wanted to make sure you were ok and shit  
**Albert:** ik i didn’t really do anything but i was worried all day

 **Race:** it’s ok  
**Race:** don’t be worrying

 **Albert:** but i am tho

Mild pause.

 **Albert:** i read the headline

 **Race:** oh

 **Albert:** i’m really sorry abt that

 **Race:** i don’t need apologies  
**Race:** no that wasn’t mean i promise  
**Race:** i just  
**Race:** fuck  
**Race:** nvm

 **Albert:** it’s ok doll  
**Albert:** do you wanna call or some shit

 **Race:** you already saw me spaz out in english i don’t need you hearing me when i cry  
**Race:** i mean why should i give a shit abt what my father’s doing  
**Race:** idc

 **Albert:** clearly you do  
**Albert:** listen ik i don’t seem like the most open guy in the world but i listen rlly well  
**Albert:** i’m worried about you and ain’t gonna stop

 **Race:** ur real sweet, albo  
**Race:** really

 **Albert:** i try to be  
**Albert:** but,, do you like wanna get something to eat sometime this week

No response for maybe five minutes.

 **Albert:** you can say no

 **Race:** i’d love that  <3

 **Albert:** would you ?

 **Race:** yeh totally  
**Race:** i gtg to sleep or spot’s momma will kill me

Albert found himself amused by the mentioning of the boy’s best friend’s mother.

 **Albert:** you guys have sleepovers on school nights?

 **Race:** catch u later handsome  <3  
**Race:** ps: i like the name doll, you should use it more often

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile…

 **Race:** SPOT  
**Race:** SPOT  
**Race:** SPOT  
**Race:** SPOT  
**Race:** SPOT  
**Race:** SPOT

 **Spot:** For fucks sake dude y are u waking me up @ almost midnight

 **Race:** SPOT HOW THE FUCK DO I GO ON A DATE  
**Race:** SPOT I’M GOING ON A DATE  
**Race:** HOLY FUCK

 **Spot:** Can we celebrate tomorrow dude im fuckin exhausted

Race didn’t even care Spot was grumpy. Despite the sadness and anxiety that lingered with him all day, Race felt a tiny spark of joy flood his body and make him feel warm.

Race was gonna go on a date with Albert.


	5. Close Your Eyes, Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn’t quite add up to Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally a masturbation chapter

Albert knew Race still wasn’t himself the next day.

Albert sat in the hallway outside his first period class, listening to music, when he saw Race trudge down the halls and walk quicker upon meeting each other’s gaze. When Race sat down beside Albert, the redhead could tell Race didn’t sleep much the previous night; he held a to-go cup of coffee in his hand, along with dark circles under his puffy eyes that showed no sign of a glow or twinkle, and no smile nor smirk was plastered onto his face, but instead there was a simple, small frown.

“Hey.” Albert said and brought Race closer.

Race melted immediately in the touch. “Hi.” He muttered and wrapped his arms tight around Albert. When the two hugged, Albert could smell the scent of coffee on his flannel, and it only made the two’s embrace tighter.

“You okay?”

Immediately, Race began to cry again and shook his head. He clung tight to Albert as the redhead began to feel tears drop onto his jacket.

“It’s okay.” Albert spoke softly and rubbed up and down his back. “I’ve gotcha, doll. I know, it sucks, it really fuckin’ sucks.” He shushed Race trying to choke out a response and kissed beneath the bolt of his jaw. “But they’ll get ‘im back there. I’m sure of that. He ain’t gonna hurt you long as I’m here.”

Race cried into Albert’s shoulder until the morning bell rang, in which his tears stemmed off to simply droplets that stuck to his curved, blonde eyelashes. However, Race stayed clung to Albert and leaned on his shoulder while the redhead cupped his cheeks and wiped his eyes. “S-Sorry.” Race muttered and laid on Albert.

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry for.” Albert kissed Race’s cheek and reached inside his pocket. “I gotcha somethin’.” What he pulled out was a cherry lollipop, covered by a cellophane wrapper, fresh and ready to eat.

Race took the lollipop and examined it as if it were something he had never seen before, yet he only stuck it in his pocket without even removing the wrapper. “Thanks, baby.” He muttered and instead reached in his pocket for the wireless earbuds he always brought.

Albert watched as Race scrolled through his music to find a song to play and was soon leaning on him, not saying a word, looking as if he were asleep. Now was Albert’s chance: the redhead moved his hand to lock Race’s fingers with his own, however Race squeezed his hand tightly with no intent of letting go.

“You’re real sweet.” Race mumbled.

“I try to be.” Albert said, and he kissed the top of Race’s head, able to see his blonde curls, for Race didn’t bother to put on a hat today. “But, hey, we’re goin’ out to eat later, yeah?” He tilted Race’s chin up to try and find some kind of glow in those crystal-blue eyes, those eyes that were like diamonds just waiting to be collected and cherished forever. “Plus, it’s Friday.” He flashed a smile - a full one, this time - and patted Race’s cheek.

Race couldn’t help himself this time. A smile grew across his face as he squished his face into Albert’s shoulder. “Damn it.” He chuckled defeatedly.

“What?”

“Your smile.”

“What about it?”

“I love it.”

Albert instinctively covered his mouth as the two stood up, still close to one another. “Thanks. It’s okay, I guess.”

Race slid his arms around Albert’s neck and peppered kisses along the redhead’s cheekbone until his lips were accessible. He was only able to give a chaste kiss before the morning bell rang, signaling for students to head to their classes. “Catch ya later, handsome.” He said.

Albert responded with a small wave and slung his backpack over his shoulder. As he watched Race walk away, he felt almost a sense of hopelessness. Even though he made Race smile today, he still wasn’t able to find that spark or glow in Race’s eyes, as if the light in them had burnt out. Albert felt lost without that glow, he felt this Race wasn’t _his_ Race. Albert knew it would take time before Race’s eyes would begin to glow so happily like they usually did, but he hoped the “time” would pass soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

“And that,” Albert’s biology teacher, Mr. Fe, concluded. “Is how you can tell the difference between dominant and recessive genes. Any questions?” No hands were raised, until one popped up a few seconds later. “Pip?”

“Can a certain kind of gene, like, carry on for a while?” An average-height, chubby boy with black hair and glasses asked. “Like, if there’s— if someone had a gene from, like, five hundred years ago. Would there be the chance of carrying that gene into the present-day?”

Mr. Fe pursed his lips together in thought and gave a slow nod. “I suppose it could,” he said. “For example, if one of your ancestors had… what color are your eyes?”

“Green?”

“Green eyes - if they had green eyes a thousand years ago, and each generation had someone with green eyes, then there is the bigger chance of your trait being dominant. Or, in some more serious cases, even with a birth defect or mental illness.” Mr. Fe’s eyes brightened a little upon remembering. “Or, in a modern example,” he said. “If someone’s ancestor was… an incubus or succubus?”

Albert’s head perked up from near sleep in interest.

“Any of your history teachers started talking about them? Collins, Cuevas, Schultz?” Students nodded their heads.

“Wait, wait,” a shorter kid with short, dyed and black hair sat up. “So, there’s, like— new sex demons? Walking around?”

Other students laughed from the sudden outburst.

Mr. Fe’s eyes rolled. “I wouldn’t really call them ‘sex demons’, ‘cause that’s not professional. But, there has been a new discovery, and some people are born as succubi and incubi. You can’t be turned into one, though.”

“Are they gonna try to fuck me?”

“Only in your dreams.”

Mr. Fe’s answer received an outburst from the class.

“No, I’m serious,” Mr. Fe smiled anyway. “Like how they were back then, they require sex to live and receive it either in real life or in someone’s dreams. But, there are some key differences, and other similarities.”

Albert took out his notebook. This was going to be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~

Something didn’t add up.

Albert had been looking at his biology notes all day like it was the only thing he could read, over and over again, looking between each individual fact.

“ **Incubi:**  
-Dominant  
-Eyes darken down to black  
-Typically create darker marks  
-Longer resistance; can go for three weeks”

Albert didn’t pay much attention to the “incubi” section, but instead all his attention was drawn to his other notes on succubi.

“ **Both:**  
-require sex to stay energized/alive  
-can be any gender  
-contain powers to find people’s sexual interests and lure them in  
-infest mainly dreams, but can go in real life too”

“ **Succubi:**  
-Submissive  
-Eyes glow  
-Marks are lighter, but last longer  
-Weaker resistance; can only last a week or so”

Something about the succubus notes didn’t settle right with Albert. Even at the end of the day when he sat on a platform and kept scanning the notes over and over again. He thought he knew somebody like that… but whose eyes would legitimately glow?

“Albo.” Race’s high-pitched voice popped up.

Albert scrambled to put his notes in his pocket as he gazed up at Race. “Hey.” He said.

“Well?” Race gave a mild snicker and patted his cheek. “C’mon, handsome, Wendy’s waits for no one.”

Albert blushed as he hopped down. “Wait, you… actually wanted to go?”

“Um, duh.” Race rolled his eyes. “How could I say no to the most handsome boy in the world takin’ me to the best place in the world?”

Albert blushed and hid his face slightly in his hoodie before lacing a few fingers with Race. “Let’s just go.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The date was as much as Race expected it to be. Just get food, talk about teachers, laugh, maybe share a kiss or two, Albert was certainly affectionate in how he acted. Albert had his arm around Race’s midriff the whole time and was holding him close, but Race certainly didn’t care. He loved being that close to his new boyfriend.

Unfortunately, the arm around his midriff turned into an arm around his waist, and Race had to bite back soft noises everytime Albert gave a gentle, loving squeeze or rubbed him up and down. It was a mild inconvenience at first, but once Race was dropped off back at his house, arousal was flaring in his stomach like mad.

_Ding!_

**Spot:** I’m spending the night @ crutchie’s. Think shortstock is going w pip tonight too, for the whole weekend pretty much. My ma won’t be home til 9pm. See you tomorrow dude”

 _Score._ Race quickly took to his room and locked the door - just in case - and crashed onto his bed. The arousal wouldn’t go away just by ignoring it, Race had to fix this himself.

Race didn’t get himself off often for a multitude of reasons; lots of people in the house, sometimes he just couldn’t bring himself to, sometimes he didn’t have time, it depended on his mood. But in drastic measures, he just couldn’t help himself.

Race was quick to shed himself of his clothing, quick but desperate, as he unbuttoned his flannel and tugged off his jeans. He carefully slid a hand down his body and rubbed a finger against the soaking wet spot on his boxers. “Oh shit…” he murmured to himself. His breath began to hitch when he rubbed the finger up, down, in small circles. Who was Race kidding, he was in no mood for teasing. He quickly shoved a hand down his boxers and closed his eyes.

Race thought of Albert. He thought of that night behind Wendy’s when he claimed Albert. He thought of whenever Albert would kiss him and how soft those lips would be on his. He thought of those moans Albert let out the other night and how god damn _perfect_ they were. Race pictured his own hand as Albert’s instead, rubbing him in a quick motion as the redhead would coo to him. Race’s hand started to speed up in its circles against his core as he thought about Albert kissing down his neck and marking him up all over, sliding his finger up and down the sensitive nub of flesh as he pushed it into his… 

“Albert,” Race began to whimper when he pushed his finger inside himself. “Albert, Albert, oh shit…!”

Race was far too eager to wait and adjust, for two fingers were soon crooking and curling in and out of him. He tangled his free hand into his curly hair and rolled his hips desperately. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh god…” he did his best to massage his clit with his thumb as he let his imagination run wild…

_Race pictured instead of his fingers, Albert was fucking him like crazy. He had his hands on Race’s waist to keep him pinned down into the bed. Race was encouraging Albert with his eyes that glowed the brightest they’ve ever glown. “Yeah, yeah baby,” Race was cooing, although he was losing control of the seductive appeal and quickly turning into a mess. “Keep fucking me, yeah, that’s my handsome boy- fuck, right there, fuck, don’t stop...~”_

_“Yeah?” Albert was nipping at Race’s ear and moaning out. “You feel so good, doll~. You’re just driving me crazy.” His hips crooked up harder into a good spot that made Race cry out._

_“Yes!” Race gripped tightly to Albert’s red hair and tugged hard, earning a sharp moan. “Fuck, yes, yes,_ yes, _Albert! Fuck me, fuck me please!”_

_Their lips pushed together again in a hard and desperate kiss, Albert nipped at the taller boy’s bottom lip and drove his hips harder. “That’s it, moan my name, moan my name, doll.. shit, shit…!”_

_Race’s back arched as best it could with Albert pinning him down and he pulled Albert close by his hair. Race’s lips latched onto the redhead’s neck and he sucked as deeply as he could. He felt Albert’s thumb press against his clit and massage it slowly as his hips propelled further into him. Race’s hips ground up with his movements and his head relaxed, falling back into the pillows while his hand not in Albert’s hair gripped to the sheets._

_“You’re gettin’ so needy,” Albert moaned. “You wanna cum? You wanna cum for me, baby? Oh, baby, I wanna watch you cum for me. Come on, doll…”_

And just like that, Race couldn’t take anymore. His orgasm rocketed through his trembling body, and his back arched up high, his hips rutted desperately, desperate cries of Albert’s name could be heard from Race’s room. Race’s trembling hand slowly slid from his boxers and he relaxed, wiping his fingers on the sheets. “S-Shit…” he whispered out a final, shuddered word before he curled up into bed. His eyes closed and he grabbed a pillow to hold close to his side. With that, his eyes closed and he gave soft purrs, drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Now My Eyes Are Finally Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert starts to uncover a few secrets.

**2:06 AM**

**Albert:** hey who’s up

**Crutchie:** Hey

**Blink:** you okay? D:

**Smalls:** u think sharks are just dolphins who are guilty of identity theft ?

**Albert:** yeah im fine  
 **Albert:** something just doesn’t rlly add up rn

**Crutchie:** What’s wrong?

**Albert:** so race right

**Blink:** yee

**Crutchie:** Ofc

**Albert:** i love him to bits but he’s been actin kind of  
 **Albert:** weird

**Crutchie:** Well, I mean, his dad busted out of jail so

**Albert:** nono i know that  
 **Albert:** but ever since mr fe had us take these notes in biology i’ve just been  
 **Albert:** thinking about shit

**Crutchie:** Did you get horny in biology

**Blink:** CRUTCHIE

**Albert:** NO

**Smalls:** is the sea salty bc the land never waves back ?

**Albert:** we took notes on like  
 **Albert:** modern succubi and incubi  
 **Albert:** race’s eyes glow a lot  
 **Albert:** and this hickey has been here for like 4 days now  
 **Albert:** it should be gone now  
 **Albert:** i wouldn’t be so freaked out if the hickey wasn’t so light  
 **Albert:** he can like reel me in with his eyes and when he gives me hickeys it’s like he’s impaling me  
 **Albert:** idrk what to do

There was no answer in the chat for a while. Albert felt nerves slowly prick into his stomach until about five minutes later, when Blink sent one simple text.

**Blink:** call me

Ringgg… ringgg… ringgg… ri—

“Hey.”

Albert felt his heart stop upon noticing Blink didn’t sound like his chirpy, quirky, adorable self tonight. Albert partially blamed it on being two in the morning, but Blink sounded genuinely serious - something that was very unordinary.

“So,” said Albert. “Why’d you need me to call you?”

“It’d take too long to type out.”

_Oh._ “Oh.”

“You said Race’s eyes glow?”

“Yeah.”

“Like, _actually_ glow, and not just the lovey-dovey-glow thing?”

“Legit. On Wednesday at Wendy’s, his eyes were actually lighting up the back area.”

A quick pause. “You ain’t makin’ it up?”

“Why would I?”

Albert could hear Blink exhale through his nose before speaking again. “I just- we don’t want people goin’ around and announcing this like it’s just something so normal. We don’t know the school’s policy on ‘em, so just— can you promise to keep it in the group?”

“Wait, so—”

“Albert, just promise me. Please.”

Albert bit his lip. “Yeah. I got it.”

“Good.” Blink nodded. “Yeah, Race is a succubus. So are Spot and Mush— well, they’re incubi, but—“

“Wait, there’s more of ‘em?”

“But anyway, before you freak out, Race doesn’t wanna kill you. He doesn’t wanna hurt you, either. He wouldn’t dream of it. I’ve heard plenty’a times from him about how much he adores you.”

Albert’s cheeks flushed softly at the comment.

“But, he sorta needs… you to live. I don’t mean emotionally— I mean, he does, but— your dick is his EpiPen, pretty much. If he doesn’t have sex in, like… what, a week?”

“Yeah, yeah, a week.”

“If he doesn’t have sex in a week he… he, um… gets really.. sick…” Blink sounded hesitant, choosing his words carefully, as if he were explaining something to a little kid.

Albert wanted to ask what Blink was really going to say, but he knew better to bite his tongue. “So.. do the other guys know?”

“I don’know if the committee knows.” Blink mumbled. “I mean, Crutchie knows, but I don’t think Smalls does.”

“No, no, I mean—” said Albert. “The whole group’a folks.”

Blink paused to think, and shook his head. “No. No. Aside from Crutchie, Mush, ‘n Spot, I don’t think so.” He started to ramble. “A-And don’t tell no one else about it, because- because it’s bad enough he’s tr..ying to hide it, but he’s really insecure, and- and I don’t wanna get in trouble, so please just don’t tell no one, _please._ ”

“Calm down,” said Albert. “It’s safe with me.”

Blink paused. “Okay.” He replied. “Just… pretend I said nothin’. Don’t treat ‘im any different. I-I don’t know if i was s’posed to tell you that.” He admitted. His voice sounded tight, like it was teeter-tottering on the edge of crying.

“I won’t.” Albert said. “It’s okay. Now why don’t you get to bed, Blink, it’s real late, even for Saturday-Sunday standards.”

Another short pause. Albert heard the call go mute for a moment or two, and he checked to see if the call had ended. “Blink?” No answer. “Blink, you there?”

_Beep._

The call had ended. Albert sighed in frustration and merely flopped onto his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes. He still had so many questions. What was Blink’s definition of “sick”? What would happen if the others found out? Why did Blink hesitate on so many things? Why did Blink hang up early? Why was Albert still so _lost_ on whatever else Race could be hiding?

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything seemed eerily normal on Monday. Blink didn’t talk in the group chat for the entire day Sunday, although he had claimed to be busy, yet he showed no trace of the doubtful, tearful Kid Blink on Saturday. Albert would feel his mind rush on certain occasions whenever he heard a student whisper about “the bullshit about demons in Ms. Collins’ class”, or whenever he would swear he’d notice a kid’s eyes glow when a room darkened.

It started to surround Albert; first, it was the disbelief that he felt when Blink revealed Race being a succubus. Then, he noticed Buttons’ cooing got to Mike a little more than usual. Then, he saw Spot leave a rather dark marking on Crutchie’s neck that relaxed Crutchie the whole day. Albert tried to ignore it as best he could, but when it seemed succubi and incubi were surrounding him, Albert wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it.

The week only got weirder as it progressed. Albert was in his gym period, which he and Race shared, and he always witnessed his boyfriend rushing into a stall to change, if he didn’t arrive extremely early. It was against the rules to change in a bathroom stall, but Albert let it slide. Albert, one day, was a little early to the class as he walked into the locker room. As he went to open a random locker to claim, he heard something; a sniffle, a quiet sob. Race was crying. Fear struck Albert’s heart and he turned around to run to the rescue, but somebody had beat him to it.

“C’mon, Tony,” Spot’s voice could be heard from the large stall. “You gotta take a break, at least.”

“No, no, Spot,” Race’s broken, hiccuped voice sounded out. “I _can’t._ ”

Albert’s brow furrowed as he stood so still and so quiet, he could hardly breathe at a normal volume. What were they talking about? Why was Race crying? What did Race have to “take a break” from?

“It’s just for an hour,” Spot was speaking gently, just like a month or so ago when the news spread about Race’s father busting out of jail. “C’mon, Racer, it’s been two days. You wanna be passin’ out on the field?”

“I-I-” Race stammered, his voice was almost transferring into a soft, childlike whine through his sobs. “I don’know…”

“Well, I don’t want’cha gettin’ hurt. Racer, I know when it’s been more than a day, and the last thing I want is seein’ you in the emergency room. Please, Tony?”

There was a pause before Race finally muttered out, “Okay, fine.”

“That’s better, Tony.”

Albert had decided to change in the neutral room instead. Whatever was happening was scaring him half to death, but for Spot Conlon to find out he was eavesdropping was a one-way ticket to the emergency room he’d mentioned before.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Albert saw Race walk into English class and sit down, the blonde was immediately all over him. A bright smile grew on his face as he sat next to Albert, being close from the desks being long tables, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Hey, handsome~!” Race purred, peppering his cheek with kisses. “How’s my babe?”

Albert, suspicious or not, melted into the touch and caught a kiss with his lips. “I’m doin’ good. You okay, doll?”

Race giggled out and pressed against his side. “I’m fine. Missed my handsome boy~” he cooed. His lips traveled down to Albert’s neck to start kissing there, making the redhead snicker and blush deep red.

“Race, c’mon,” Albert playfully nudged him. “Can’t even wait to get a stall?”

Race purred and playfully bit his neck, only to smirk when Albert gasped by accident. “From the looks of it, neither can you.” He kissed the spot to soothe the pain before moving up to kiss Albert again. “But, I’ve been a little… hungry lately.” He giggled at his joke and flashed a glimpse of glowing, blue eyes that kickstarted a jolt of energy in Albert’s body.

Albert didn’t understand at first, “Hungry? Did you eat today?”

Race kept giggling and nipped Albert’s soft bottom lip. “I did, but that ain’t what I meant…~”

Just as the idea hit Albert on what Race exactly meant, the bell signaling the start of class rang.

“Okay,” the English teacher, Mrs. Montgomery, clapped her hands to get the class’s attention - a habitual occurrence. “The bell has rang, so hopefully you’re all in your correct seats.”

She slowly turned her head to a pair that sat in a seat. Romeo was plopped in Elmer’s lap again, “Huh?”

“That doesn’t count as a seat.”

“It totally does.” Romeo smirked.

“The office won’t think the same way when I count your seat as absent, Romeo.”

That certainly got Romeo to sit down.

“Anyway,” she continued. “We’re gonna pick up where we left off on Friday in opening our new unit: Shakespeare.”

Albert saw Romeo nearly fall out of his seat.

“I’m going to pass out one of his most famous sonnets to you all, for today we’re going to be reading the sonnet and answering questions about how Shakespeare writes his poems and plays. We’ll also watch a video on Wednesday about the different types of poetry back in the 16th century. On Thursday, we’ll start a popular play of his; Romeo and Juliet. You’re able to sign up for parts now if you wish, as I’ll pass out the signup sheet if you’re interested.”

Romeo’s excitement was coming off in waves as he was the first to be given the sheet. As the teacher continued talking, Albert was lazily handed the signup sheet. He saw Romeo had signed his name next to the role of… Mercutio. _Talk about situational irony._ Albert, while loving English, _despised_ Romeo and Juliet, so he passed it on to a random girl.

That was when Albert noticed his hand was on Race’s thigh.

He looked down to spot the hand on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, and put it back on the desk. Race smirked and returned the hand to its original position. “Don’t be shy.” He bit his lip as he whispered to Albert, “You’re lookin’ hot, today, Albo. Y’know, I was thinkin’ ‘bout’cha last night… it drove me crazy. Just thought about--”

“Higgins?” The use of Race’s last name made him flinch as he looked to the teacher. “Do you have something you wanna tell the class?”

Race, however, was quick on his feet. “Yeah. What do Green Eggs and Ham and Fifty Shades of Grey have in common?” Quick pause. “They both tell people who can’t read to try new things.”

Mixed reactions. Some laughed, some stared, some sighed. The teacher did a mix of all three. “Thank you, Higgins, but please, keep the jokes for the comedy club down the street.”

Race, once again, flinched. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said coolly.

Five minutes later. _Ding!_

**Race:** you were driving me crazy, handsome

**Albert:** you almost got your ass handed to you by ms montcuntery  
 **Albert:** do you want your phone taken too

**Race:** just keep it on silent and on your lap  
 **Race:** besides dont you wanna hear what i was thinkin about last night

**Albert:** i mean yeah

**Race:** good~  
 **Race:** i couldn’t sleep last night, baby, kept thinking of you  
 **Race:** i kept remembering at wendy’s when i could /tell/ you were just dying to fuck my throat  
 **Race:** you made me so horny, handsome  
 **Race:** but i bet you could destroy me  
 **Race:** i thought about you pinning me down and fucking me so hard

Blush started to creep up Albert’s neck and to his cheekbones as his eyes scanned over every individual text.

**Albert:** were you.. ?

**Race:** mhmm  
 **Race:** you’ve got me so horny, baby  <3  
 **Race:** i’d give anything to take you to the bathroom and ride your cock right now

Albert would be lying through his teeth if he said Race wasn’t turning him on like crazy. He could already feel his jeans tightening as he typed his reply.

**Albert:** maybe that would be nice

**Race:** yeah, baby, bet it would  
 **Race:** i want you so fuckin bad  
 **Race:** you thinkin about it? talk to me, hon

**Albert:** yeah, i am.. it sounds kinda nice, watching you bounce like that

Albert was so dead. But the blonde boy beside him seemed to enjoy the reply, as he was able to hear his breath hitch.

**Race:** fuck, baby..  
 **Race:** just follow my lead, okay?

Race then proceeded to perform a rather large action, although it was less than what Albert expected. Race pretended to gag and covered his mouth with wide eyes, before taking off and holding Albert’s hand. The two ran down the hall fast until Albert suddenly found himself locked in the bigger stall with Race.

Albert couldn’t help but to say, “What just happened?”

Race scoffed. “I had to get us out of class somehow.”

“So you acted like you were gonna projectile in the hall?”

“I had no other plan,” Race said before moving closer to Albert. “Are you gonna ask me questions all day or let me suck your dick?”

No reply.

“That’s what I thought.” Race gave a smirk before starting to plant kisses on Albert’s lips. He pressed against him and his blue eyes suddenly widened. “Oh,” he purred and slid a hand over the bulge that laid in Albert’s sweatpants. “Already, huh?” He giggled. “Too bad… wanted to get you all excited first.”

Albert brushed his thumb along Race’s cheekbone and pressed his lips to his neck. While Race’s hand massaged his crotch, Albert explored Race’s neck and gently bit an area before he latched on, sucking.

A sharp gasp left Race’s own lips while he knocked Albert’s hat off to hold onto his hair. “Mm..!” He whimpered. “Baby, oh baby…”

“Shh.” Albert hushed him quickly. “We gotta be quiet.”

Race seemed to enjoy the low huskiness of Albert’s voice, for it encouraged him to slide his hand down Albert’s sweatpants and take ahold of him. Albert gripped to Race’s shoulders as a reaction to the sudden pleasure and bit down harder on his neck while he felt a soft hand move up and down his length. Race was slow. Agonizingly slow. Race was teasing.

“Oh, yeah, baby..” Race cooed in Albert’s ear, moaning to tease. “I’m dyin’ for you.” He gave Albert’s cock a gentle squeeze, forcing out a sharp gasp, and kissed him again. “Bet you’re aching, ain’t’cha, handsome? You wanna fuck me? You wanna _destroy_ me, I know you do…”

“Fuck,” Albert clenched his teeth and slid his hands down to the taller boy’s waist. “That’s it, doll. Keep going.” He started to slide his hands up Race’s shirt and carefully trace his fingers into the bare skin. He felt Race tense up in his touch, but still moan anyway. “I’ve gotcha,” he murmured. “Relax, doll…” he began to rub up and down his waist, moving his hands further upwards.

Race suddenly backed away as Albert started to reach his midriff area, his eyes widened with some kind of emotion that Albert wasn’t able to decipher. His cheeks were flushed red with his lips wet from the kiss, soft and quick breaths leaving them.

“H-Huh?” Albert felt the pleasure die down and stood up straighter. “Doll, what..”

Race didn’t respond for a second. Or two. His eyebrows furrowed as he pushed his blonde curls from his eyes and bit his lip hard. Albert couldn’t tell what Race was doing or planning. Was Race scared? “We gotta get back.” He said almost flatly while he fixed Albert’s sweatpants and took his hand.

Albert was confused - and dissatisfied, for that matter. “Racer, I don’t understand-”

Race began to lead him. “C’mon.” He said, his body language was still rather stiff.

Albert rolled his eyes and tried to be a little more casual, “C’mon, Higgins, what-”

“Don’t call me that.” Race suddenly stopped and turned to face Albert. There was definite fear in his eyes now, and he held his hand a little tighter. Race became more fidgety, but tried to hide his obvious nerves by petting his cheek and giving a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you later tonight,” he said softly. “You’ll see.”

Race was quiet the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~

_When Albert woke up to his dream, he woke up to a very pleasing yet interesting sight._

_Albert was… somewhere. He wasn’t sure where, maybe a bed, maybe sitting against a wall. Racetrack Higgins straddled his lap and rolled his hips and lightly bounced in Albert’s lap. Race whimpered desperately and was stripping the both of their clothes fast. “Baby,” Race was whimpering into Albert’s ear as he pulled on his hair. “Albo, please, let me ride you. Baby, I’ll ride you so good- nmmph, p-please…”_

_Albert barely had time to comprehend what was happening before he arched his back. “Fuck, Race, Racer, c’mon… that’s it, doll, that’s it..!” His muscles tensed at the feeling of Race’s sharp bite, but he relaxed within seconds of Race sucking on his neck and ground his hips forward. Oddly enough, Race kept a loose T-shirt on, to which Albert tried to lift up._

_Race gently pushed his hands away and blinked once to let his eyes glow such a piercing blue, Albert couldn’t look away if he tried. “Ah-ah, handsome,” he giggled. “You let me handle it, okay?” He waited for the nod in reply before kissing his cheek. “That’s my babe.” Race rolled his hips downward and took Albert’s length in one, fluid motion._

_Albert gasped loudly and felt his eyes roll back when he felt the new sensation on his cock. He wanted to see the beauty of Race starting to bounce on him so elegantly, but those eyes kept him in place. All he knew was that the only thing that mattered was him and Race. “Doll!” His breath hitched while Race lifted his hips up and slammed them back down every couple seconds. Race was teasing, just like earlier that afternoon. He couldn’t control his hips canting upwards as he gripped to Race’s hips. “Fuck, baby,” he muttered. “I-I can’t handle it.”_

_“Hm? Oh!” Race’s question was quickly turned into a noise of surprise when Albert pushed Race onto his back in a burst of strength. Albert’s hips snapped in and out of Race at only a maniac’s speed, sending the both of them into complete ecstasy. “Baby!” Race cried out, encouraging him with bright, blue eyes. “Oh, baby, that’s it. Fuck me, oh, fuck me, please..! C’mon, c’mon, go harder, just a little more- oh,_ yes, _right there. Right there, handsome!”_

_Albert knew the two couldn’t last long. The dreamlike sensations were all too real for him, and Race’s moans that progressively rose in its octaves were pushing him to the edge too quickly. “Fuck, Race, baby, wait, wait, I’m so-”_

_Race wrapped his legs around Albert’s waist to bring him closer as the two engaged in another, messy kiss. “Please, Albert, baby, fill me up, oh god, I’m starving. You’re gonna make me cum, you- yes!” His back suddenly arched as his body trembled with an orgasm. “Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, yes!”_

_At that exact moment, Albert pushed deep into Race and melted into his boyfriend. “Oh my god, oh my god, doll…” he breathed out as he filled Race with his cum, feeling Race pet through his hair and panting._

_“So good,” Race was barely able to whisper as he kissed Albert one more time. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”_

_“Wait, what?”_

Albert’s alarm clock screeched to signal a new day. The redhead groaned and struggled to turn off the clock, nearly stumbling out of bed. He figured it was just a wet dream, nothing new. He’s had them before.

Except, when he headed to the bathroom that morning, he noticed a light purple hickey embedded on the crook of his neck that wasn’t there before.


	7. I Know, At Last, The Secret Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: shit goes down: the sequel

The bitter wind of November-going-on-December bit at Albert’s nose as he hurried up the frosted steps and into the school. He and his dad developed a habit of arriving at the school when it would just open, so Albert would have time to socialize and catch up on any missing homework. Albert never really brought up Race that often to his dad, he just answered the occasional question of, “How’s adidas-kid?” with the reply, “He’s good.”

Albert gave a soft sigh of relief and unraveled his scarf from his neck. The warmth of the school soothed his cheeks and ears that were as red as his hair that hid under his newsie hat. As Albert walked through the hallway, he heard a faint conversation from outside the bathrooms. He knew it would be better to mind his own business, but he couldn’t help himself.

Albert peeked around the corner to see two people entering the bathrooms, and he tiptoed down the hallway and heard a high-pitched voice speak, except it wasn’t Race this time; the voice belonged to Kid Blink.

“Mushy— Mushy, I-I’m sorry.”

Albert heard Mush reply with, “What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Blink, I don’t understand. What are you sorry about?”

Blink didn’t seem to be listening. Albert heard his voice break down even further until he started to cry. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mushy, I-I didn’t mean to, I’m so _sorry._ ”

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey.” Mush’s voice grew gentle immediately. “Blink, Blink, easy. Take a deep breath. Why are you crying?”

“I-I—” Blink couldn’t even choke out an answer.

“Sshhh. Look at me. Breathe with me, baby.” A few moments passed by, with just Blink’s muffled crying and gentle shushes from Mush until the two were breathing deeply together.

“That’s it,” said Mush. “That’s it. Tell me what’s wrong, baby. Why do you keep apologizing?”

“I…” Blink sounded more subdued, but his voice was still tight with tears. “I told.. I said something I wasn’t supposed to.”

“Hm? What’d you say?”

“I told… Albert…” Blink hesitated, as if he were waiting for Mush to butt in with answer. “I told him R-Race was a… succubus.. and I told him about you and Spot too… h-he didn’t tell anyone, but— but I don’t know if I was supposed to tell him. I just— Mushy, don’t get mad, please, I’m _so_ sorry…”

“Blink,” Mush said after a brief pause, like he was making sure Blink was finished talking. “When did you tell him?”

“T-Two months ago.”

“Did he tell anyone?”

“N-No. No.”

“So, it’s okay,” Mush said. “Albert’s one of our friends, you were allowed to tell him. I should’ve told you before. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Blink mumbled, his voice muffled once again. “I-I didn’t know.”

“Shhh.” A soft kiss sound was heard. “Don’t feel bad. I ain’t pissed at you. I couldn’t, like, _ever_ be pissed at you.”

Albert nearly jumped a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around to reveal Race standing before him. “Please don’t make that a habit.” He said.

Race snickered and pecked Albert’s cheek. “It’s one way to get your attention.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Race gave a shrug and kissed his lips chastely this time. “Was just looking for my favorite boy.”

Albert looked down and grinned as they began to walk down the hall together.

“Hey,” said Race. “I wanna ask you something.”

_Shit._ “Yeah, whassup?”

“You free today?”

“Yeah. My dad just left outta town for business, so I got the house to myself for the weekend. Why?”

“Well, I was thinking,” Race draped an arm around Albert and gently fiddled with one of the strings on his jacket. “Maybe you ‘n I could hang out?”

“Like, at my house?”

“Yeah, sure.” Race sat down and pulled down Albert by his hands. “Maybe even,” Race snuggled into his side and purred gently, “I could stay the night? Spot’s having his own boyfriend over, and I don’t wanna be in the midst of all… that.”

Albert wrapped an arm around the blonde boy to keep him close. “I guess my dad could-”

Race huffed. Albert’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“Your dad doesn’t gotta know ‘bout everything.”

“So?”

“It’s just a night, pumpkin,” Race shrugged. He didn’t seem so “condescending” or “scheming” about it as he did casual. “What’s the fuss? Spottie ‘n I would have guys over all the time without his mom knowing, and she still doesn’t know.” He winked with a giggle.

Albert exhaled through his nose as a soft laugh. “I swear, it’s like, you and Spot live together or something.”

Race grew quiet again. He bit his lip and shuffled in Albert’s cuddling hold. He didn’t grow silent per se, but he laughed it off with a small, “Yeah,” however, the laugh wasn’t genuine. It sounded as if Race were desperate to change the topic to something, anything.

Albert was quick to move on with, “As long as we don’t destroy the place or, like.. you don’t steal anything, then he probably won’t care.”

Race smiled and relaxed in Albert’s arms again. “Great.”

If only it were that simple.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sleepover started out normal at first. Race and Albert raided the cabinets for all kinds of snacks, as well as the movie collection Albert had. Before the two knew it, they were both relaxing on the couch, popping pieces of popcorn into their mouths as they marathoned movies back-to-back. On the first movie, Albert had intertwined their fingers together, and the two were peaceful. On the second movie, Albert somehow transferred his hand to Race’s thigh, although neither of the two seemed to care.

The hand on Race’s thigh progressed to his inner thigh as the third movie went on. Albert didn’t mean for it to travel up so far, but when he heard Race’s breath start to grow more heavy, he didn’t dare move an inch. Halfway through, Albert found himself unable to look away from Race. The blonde boy had his attention focused on the mythical movie before them, but Albert couldn’t take his gaze away. Albert found himself scooting a little closer to Race, inch by inch by inch until he could feel their knees touch just ever so slightly. Race seemed to understand the message, at least somewhat, and brought his legs onto Albert’s lap, still intently focused on the movie.

Albert bit his lip and studied every feature of Race’s face; his blonde curls almost covering his forehead, the single open button on his flannel that exposed his collarbone, his blue eyes glued to the screen, his perfect pink lips that were occasionally licked or bit. Albert could practically feel those lips on him in all the right places, a common habit. Albert’s breath grew just a little heavier as Race adjusted in his lap.

Race’s knee pushed against his stomach, making Race mutter, “Sorry,” before stilling again. Only this time, Race’s leg pressed right against his crotch. Albert bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and simply focused on the flick. _Don’t get hard, Albert. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get--_

“Oh.”

_God damnit._

Race sat upright with slightly wide eyes and his gaze directed down Albert’s body. He snickered when Albert’s crotch began to grow against his knee, “Jeez, I thought I was the horny boyfriend.”

“It’s alright.” Albert shook off the humiliation as best as possible.

Race was already reaching for the remote. “Too late,” he remarked as he paused the television. “I hate you for making me pause Lord of the Rings, but you’re already getting me horny.”

Albert felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. “I didn’t mean—”

“Hush it,” Race commented with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. “I ain’t mad, you know that.” He slid a hand over Albert’s crotch and carefully ground the heel of his palm downwards. Albert’s breath caught in his throat as Race started to move closer, straddling his thigh. “Yeah?” He rolled his hips forward against Albert’s thigh and gave a soft, short whimper.

Albert’s head leaned back against the head of the couch while he felt Race’s lips and tongue explore his neck before biting down and sucking with vigor. A moan left his lips, one that was much louder this time, since he didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing him.

Race’s mouth was soft, as was his hand that slid down his boxers and wasted no time in stroking him with speed. “Yeah baby,” he whined. “Yeah, that’s so good. You’re so hot, baby.” He kept grinding his hips frantically against Albert’s thigh while he tugged at the rim of Albert’s jeans. “Please, Albert, I need you, baby, please.”

Albert had never kicked off his jeans quicker, Race was to do the same. The two began to kiss, and that’s what kickstarted the heated, sexual energy. Albert never thought he’d be able to be this brave aside from his dreams, and here he was - kissing Race on his couch and hearing his boyfriend’s whimpers. He gently bit down on Race’s lip and the blonde boy gasped. Albert took the chance he had to slip his tongue in, and the kiss deepened from there.

Albert suddenly pushed Race onto his back on the couch, and felt a sense of deja vu cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. This was eerily similar to his dream a few months ago; Race, on his back, under Albert with arms around his neck, and a desperate yet sultry look in his eyes that never glowed so intensely until now. “Albert,” Race whimpered loudly. “Oh, baby, you’re driving me crazy.” He let his legs fall to either sides to allow Albert access. “What’cha waitin’ for, handsome?” While the two merely had their pants off, it was such a thrill, they may as well have been fully nude. Race pulled Albert down and cooed in his ear, “I’m all yours~.”

Albert pressed their hips together and the two’s breath collectively hitched at the same time. “Baby..” he murmured.

“Nmm!” Race whined and rocked his hips upward for friction. He was falling apart. “Albert, Albert, gimme more, _please._ ” He pulled off Albert’s hat and pulled on his hair to encourage him.

Albert took in a sharp breath. “I haven’t even touched you, and you’re already a mess.” He meant the statement lightly, but Race melted under him.

“Mmhm,” Race moaned and pulled Albert’s hair again. “I’m so horny for you, baby. I’m fuckin’ dying… fuck me, please _fuck_ me.”

Albert took one look into Race’s eyes and drove his hips down hard against Race’s crotch. Race’s back arched and a smirk appeared on his face as he moaned, “Yes,” in reply. “That’s it baby, keep going like that.”

Albert’s hips thrusted against Race’s again, and again, each more deeper and harder as the last. He met Race’s eyes and shivered while he watched Race lift up shirt. He gave soft sighs as the fingers running across his chest.

“Yeah Albert,” Race moaned to him and breathed against his lips. “You wanna fuck me so bad, don’t you? You want me, baby?” He unbuttoned the bottom half of his flannel while Albert’s hips picked up speed. “Ooh, yeah, honey,” the blonde boy cooed, rocking his hips with Albert’s speed. “Faster, fuck me faster. Touch me.”

Albert felt a strange sensation against his own crotch. It didn’t feel like another dick rubbing against him, but Race felt… wet. Albert wanted to ask questions, but he was kissed right as he opened his mouth, and all his worries melted away. Race’s kisses were addicting to the point where a simple kiss could make one forget any sort of doubt they had before.

Albert’s hands flew to Race’s waist to squeeze and hold and rub him, making Race moan even louder. “ _Albert!_ ” Race cried out his name and threw his head back. Albert dove down to suck on his neck, and Race rutted his hips further. “Baby, baby, oh, baby,” he murmured and played with his hair.

Shivering at the hot breath against his neck, Race tugged his hair for more and kept cooing to him. “You’re so good, baby. Y-You make me feel so good. Oh, handsome, I want you so bad. I’m all yours for the night…~ No one else but you and me, sounds like fun to you, hm? Y-You get to pin me on the couch and fuck me all night long? God, I want that so bad, I want your cock, baby.”

Albert’s moans grow more desperate as he drove his hips harder. “You gettin close?” Race murmured in his ear. With a nod as an answer, Race grew even more desperate. “Baby, cum for me please. Please, Albert, I’m— Albert! Yes!” Race was suddenly tipped too far, cumming in his boxers and whimpering for his boyfriend over and over.

Race was now whimpering at Albert still rutting his hips, so he pushed Albert to sit upright and eagerly dove his head down to take in Albert’s cock. “Race!” Albert has his breath taken away, barely able to say much. “Race, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“You wanna give it to me, baby?” Race cooed and sucked eagerly on the head, jacking him off rapidly. He gazed at Albert with his brightly glowing eyes.

Albert was sent flying over the edge. He gripped to a cushion of the couch and allowed himself to let go into Race’s mouth. Race let out moans of enjoyment as his mouth was filled and the two sat up to look at each other, out of breath. There was silence for a few moments before Albert kissed Race’s cheek. “Damn,” he panted with a smile. “Talk about a sleepover.”

“I know.” Race giggled and rested their foreheads together.

“Although,” Albert’s hands quickly reached up to Race’s shoulders, moving downwards to his chest. “I’m lookin’ for a little more.”

“Whaddo ya mean?” Race chuckled, still mildly out of it.

“Maybe seein’ what _you’re_ hiding under here.” Albert giggled as he unbuttoned the excess buttons on the flannels.

Race’s eyes then went wide. “I-I don’t think that’s such a good—”

Too late.

There, on Race’s chest, sat a black binder that covered his torso. The two were silent, both in complete disbelief.

Albert didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what it was. He parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. He wasn’t sure how long the two sat there, probably a good five minutes.

“Well?” Race was the first to break the silence, sounding rather snappy. “Staring ain’t gonna help. Say something, Albert, _anything._ ”

“Race, I—” Albert’s breath caught in his throat. “Are you… I mean, I know, but are—”

“Yes.” Race quickly started buttoning his shirt again. “I-I am, okay?” He struggled to fit the buttons, as his hands began to twitch and tremble.

“Hey,” Albert scooted closer and reached. “Baby, you’re shaking—”

“Don’t touch me.” Race meant to snap, but he instead sounded _very_ afraid. “Please, just— just don’t touch me.” His voice went up a few octaves and his throat tightened with a red face. He stood up to search the dim room for his jeans, turning on a lamp.

“I don’t understand.” Albert stood up. “Is that what’s going on? Why you never change in the locker room? Why you kept, like, hypnotizing me every time we’d fuck in my dreams? Why you were so upset talking with Spot that one—”

Race whirled around with wide eyes. “You heard me talking to Spot?!!!”

_You weren’t supposed to say that._ “Well, I— yes, I did, but I-I didn’t tell no one—”

“No, no, no no no,” Race shook his head frantically, speaking to himself now as he tugged on his jeans and went to go reach his bag. “No, no, I’m an idiot, fuck, I’m stupid, I’m so stupid,” he muttered to himself as hot tears began to fall down his face.

Albert stepped between Race and the bag and tried to hold Race’s hand. “Race, hey, doll—”

“Move it.” Race said and jolted his hand away.

“Just listen to me.”

“What?” Race muttered, starting to fume with his tears. “I already know what you’ll say. I know this fucking deal by now. Why should it affect me what the fuck you think?” He tried to reach around Albert. “It was a mistake to come over, I’ll tell you that much.”

“Higgins, baby—”

“I told you not to call me that!” Race snapped at Albert and broke down. He collapsed to his knees in tears, one arm clutching his stomach, the other hand gripping his hair and digging his nails into his scalp. “Please, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry,_ I’m so sorry.”

Albert wanted to kneel down with Race, hold him in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. But he felt resentment towards himself grow. _Look what you’ve done,_ he told himself. _Look what you’ve done to Race. Look how much you’ve fucked up. You really think he’s gonna forgive you now?_

Albert said nothing. He simply reached behind him for Race’s bag and set it down on the ground. There was an indescribable emotion in his eyes as he met Race’s teary, blue ones. Race merely wiped his eyes and stood up with shaky breath and shaky hands. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. “Doll.” He tried to call for Race again.

Race didn’t look back as he muttered one final time, “Don’t call me that,” and headed out the door.

Albert was left alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

_It was a rainy night, with thunder booming throughout the neighborhood. Spot was not only awakened by the crash of thunder, but by his phone buzzing._

_**Racetrack Higgins is calling…** _

_Spot rubbed his eyes and hit the “Answer” button. “What is it?”_

_“H-Hey,” Race stuttered out. He sounded broken on the other end, like he had been crying for hours, that or he was shivering. “C-Could… could you let m-me in?”_

_Spot never ran faster. He almost killed himself running down the stairs as he opened the front door. There stood his best friend, Race, shivering, soaking wet with red, puffy eyes. “Holy shit.” Spot pulled Race in and closed the door. “Higgins, what happened to you?”_

_Race broke down sobbing, probably for the third time that night, and fell to his knees. He couldn’t say anything at all, anything he tried to say ended up coming out as a choked sob._

_“Shhh.” Spot kneeled down and rubbed up and down his back. “Tony, Tony, breathe. What happened to you?”_

_“Spot, I—” Race finally took a breath long enough to speak. “Could I… crash at your place f-for a while? I…” he eyed the backpack he slung onto the floor. “I-I don’t really got a home no more.”_

_“What do you…” Spot put the pieces together and his eyes widened. “Oh, Tony,” he let Race fall into his arms and hugged him tight as tears pricked his own eyes. “I’m so sorry.”_

~~~~~~~~~~

The exact memory ran through Spot’s mind as he saw his best friend burst through the door of their house and sink against it. “Race?” He stood up from his spot on the couch, where Crutchie sat beside him. “Woah, woah, hey,” he dashed over to Race and kneeled in front of him. “Tony, Tony, what happened?” His tone dropped into a very gentle one as he caressed Race’s shaking hands. “Here, gimme your hands. What’s going on? Why are you home early?”

“Spot, Spot,” Race choked out, his breath coming out in short and uncontrolled gasps. “Spot, he knows.”

“What?” Spot’s brow furrowed. “Racer, buddy, who knows what?”

“Albert.” Race hiccuped. “Albert— Albert knows. He knows, he knows, I’m— I’m a fucking idiot.” He broke down into harsh tears again.

“Tony. Tony.” Spot squeezed Race’s hands to get his attention. “Let’s get’cha to the kitchen, yeah?” He started to coax Race onto his feet. “Did you walk here?” Race nodded frantically. “We’ll get you some water, everything’s gonna be okay, yeah?”

Race wasn’t sure if he could move. He wasn’t sure if he could properly speak. With the already winded breath and heat of running over a mile to Spot’s house, the compression on his chest, it was all too much. It was too much… Race felt his stomach lurch as a wave of heat washed over him. “Spottie—”

“Tony!” That was the last thing Race heard before he dropped to the ground and blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Albert:** race

No answer.

**Albert:** race answer me please  
 **Albert:** please let’s just talk things out  
 **Albert:** please doll

**Race:** this is spot. he’s fainted rn so he can’t talk, but i’m pretty sure either race won’t be talking to you for a while.

Albert’s evergrowing anxiety reached its peak when he received that text. He swallowed the lump in his throat as best he could and sat on the edge of his bed. He was completely numb. He didn’t know what to feel right now. There was always some sort of emotion he was able to feel at the appropriate time, but now, there was nothing.

**Crutchie:** Albert?

Fuck. Albert forgot, Crutchie was with Spot.

**Crutchie:** Albert, what’s going on?

**Albert:** it doesn’t matter

**Crutchie:** It kinda does  
 **Crutchie:** Come on, talk to me

**Albert:** whys it matter to you

**Crutchie:** If my friend is coming home crying your name and suddenly drops to the floor, it kind of scares me half to death

**Albert:** wait drops to the floor what

**Crutchie:** Yeah, not five minutes after he came home he fainted

Albert felt tears brim his eyes. _You see what you did, dumbass?_

**Albert:** oh

**Crutchie:** Albert, just call me, please

**Crutchie is calling…**

“Hey.” Albert said flatly.

“Talk to me.” Oddly enough, Crutchie didn’t sound angry. In fact, Albert wasn’t sure how Crutchie sounded.

“What?”

“Talk to me, Albert. What happened?”

“Doesn’t matter. I fucked it all up.”

“Albert.” Crutchie tried speaking gently. “Please, tell me what happened, I’m worried for the both of you.”

Albert was silent. As he spoke, his throat began to tighten with losing further control of his calm demeanor. “We.. were just watchin’ a movie. And we started gettin’.... touchy.. and- and I tried takin’ off his shirt but I— I…”

“You saw his binder?”

“Yeah.” Albert felt a tear leak from his eye, and it was all over. His body began to quiver with sobs. “He got really pissed at me and tried to leave. And.. and…”

“What happened?” Crutchie asked, calm.

“I-I called him Higgins by accident—”

“Albert—”

“But— but I didn’t mean to, I swear, I didn’t mean to call him that. But he started crying and… I had already fucked everything up so… I-I just gave him his bag…”

Albert could hear Crutchie sigh softly through his nose and was silent for a few moments. Albert could hear adjustment noises before Crutchie asked, “Do you know why Race doesn’t like being called that?”

“N-No.”

“It… it’s ‘cause of his dad.” Crutchie said hesitantly. “He always called him by his last name. And, his dad… wasn’t exactly the best dad around. I mean, he was a murderer and all, so no dip, I guess, but..y’know. It kinda brings back old shit.”

“I didn’t know.” Albert hiccuped softly.

“I know you didn’t.” Crutchie responded. “I-I don’t wanna say no more, but, I don’t want anything to happen between you two. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” The call was silent for a few more seconds.

“I’m sorry.” Albert blurted out. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” said Crutchie. “At least, not to me.” There were voices on the other end before Crutchie said, “I gotta go,” and hung up.

Albert was left alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Albert?” The redhead’s dad called his name as he entered his room and turned on the light, revealing the early rainstorm of Monday. “You got ten minutes to get ready, so…” he trailed off. “Albert?”

Albert laid in his bed, curled up in a fetal position, unmoving. His eyes were half-open.

“Hey,” Albert’s dad sat on the edge of the bed. “Did you hear me?” He tapped Albert’s shoulder, only earning a glance. “You feel okay?” He rested the back of his fingers against Albert’s forehead and sighed. “You’re really warm. Something bugging you?”

“No.”

“You sure? You get feverish when something’s really wrong.”

“No, I just feel sick.”

A small pause. “Well,” said his dad. “If something is bugging you, you can talk to me, but I’ll let you stay here today. Did Race already leave? I was looking forward to meeting him.”

“He just… leaves early…” Albert started choking up and smushed his face into the pillow. His shoulders shook with quiet sobs and heavy breath.

“Hey,” Albert’s dad rubbed up and down his back. “What happened, buddy?”

“He left.” Albert sat up and pressed his face into his dad’s shoulder. “He left, dad, it’s all my fault. I-I fucked it up. I-I love him and I fucked it up.”

“You love him?”

“Yeah. I do. I.. I guess he’s my boyfriend. N-Not anymore, though.” Albert sobbed harder into the older redhead’s shoulder and trembled with each sob. “I fucked it up.”

Albert’s dad wrapped his arms tight around the younger redhead as he hushed his son. “It’s okay.” He said. “It’s okay.”

“I scared him off. I-I messed up. I drove him away from me, dad j-just like I did with Mom, n-neither of them thought I was good enough for their ti-”

“Hey, look at me.” The slight stern affliction made Albert sit at attention. “You didn’t drive her away. What she did wasn’t because of you. She was just… she… didn’t know how to grow up. You know this, and I know this, and you’re not gonna let some bump-in-the-road with some boy change any of that, you got it?”

Albert nodded. “I got it.”

Albert’s dad hugged him tight again. “That’s better. No stupid boy’s gonna change any of this. And I’ve barely met Race, but I love him, but he’s just a stupid boy. All boys are stupid.”

Albert wiped his nose with a light chuckle. “You, included?”

“ _Especially_ me. Hell, I’m the perfect example.” His dad put his hands up in the air as if to show himself off. “Didn’t sit up straight in class for over 20 years, now look where it’s gotten me, hauling this back brace everywhere.”

Albert started laughing through his tears and covered his mouth, but smiled wider upon watching his dad smile with pride.

“That’s what I wanna hear.” He hugged Albert again and pet through his hair. “It’ll be okay. Talk things out, and if any of his friends try to fight you, tell ‘em your dad wrestled in WWE.”

“You can’t stand up without tripping over your own feet.”

“Yeah, but they don’t know that.”

“Touché.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**Albert:** u there?

**Race:** ?

**Albert:** can we talk?


	8. The Joy and Idle Tears That Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert make up, and learn a little more about each other.

_Riinnggg… riinnggg… riinnggg… riinnggg…_

Albert heard the receiving end pick up, but he heard no voice. No, “Hey, handsome,” no, “Hi, baby,” not even a hum of acknowledgement. Race was silent, and that scared Albert half to death more than the thought of Spot picking up the phone instead and talking his ear off for over two hours.

The two were silent for a good thirty seconds before Albert said, “Hey.”

No answer.

“Could you come over, maybe?”

No answer.

“I-I feel like it’d be better if we talked in person.”

No answer.

“Please, Race, I haven’t talked to you in a week.”

No answer.

“I just wanna make things right.”

Short pause, this time. “Why do you care?”

“I care about you. About _us._ ”

No answer.

“You don’t have to say anything. Not at all. But, I,” Albert started to lose his train of thought, rambling at this point. “I just wanna clear shit up.”

An extraordinarily long pause. Albert was about to ask if Race heard him when the blonde boy said, “I’ll be there.”

About fifteen minutes later, Albert nearly jumped at the _ding dong,_ that sounded through his house. He opened the door and felt his heart jump upon seeing Race stand before him. Even after almost three months, he was still so beautiful. “C’mon in.” Albert tried to lead Race in by the hand, but Race nudged him away and walked in himself.

Race followed Albert up the stairs into his room and sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. Despite his calm, almost numbly irritated, demeanor, Race showed visible signs of fear. He fidgeted with a cellophane lollipop wrapper and stared at his feet the whole time. Race didn’t sit up straight and confident, he was hunched over and curled up, like he was trying to make himself as small and not-visible as possible.

Albert sat next to Race and took a deep breath. “Okay.” He said. “I… I just wanna say now. You ain’t obliged to stay here. If at any point, you just wanna walk out the door and never talk to me, I wouldn’t blame you. But I at least want you walking out those doors knowing you don’t hate my guts.”

Race bit his lip and took a slow breath, in and out through his nose.

“Do you?” Albert asked in a tiny, child-like voice.

“N-No.” Race mumbled, his voice as shaky as his hands. “No. I don’t. I’m not a dick.”

Albert felt relief flow through his body. “Okay. Okay, good, I—”

“But I’m also not over what happened Friday.” Race gripped to the cellophane wrapper and pursed his lips together. “You didn’t tell no one, did you?”

“What? No, no.” Albert shook his head. “I didn’t tell anyone anything.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I swear, I didn’t.” Albert stared at Race. “On my life, I swear.”

Brief pause. “Okay.”

“You could have told me, though.” Albert said, watching Race tense up. “No, I-I didn’t mean you had to. It’s just… I didn’t know. I didn’t know you were.. y’know…”

“Not like you, and the others?”

“No, no!” Albert shook his head.

Race nodded. “That’s what you meant, Albert, you don’t gotta sugarcoat it.”

“That’s not what I—”

“I know that’s what you guys think,” Race mumbled. “Even if no one said it, the thought’s always been there. I-I’m the only one that’s…. like I am in the group. It fucking sucks, Albert, you don’t get it.”

Albert grew silent.

“They...” Race sniffled in between his words. “When I told the guys, they were all okay with it. Spot was mainly there for me. He was my best friend since I moved here. But, there was always just this… this tension. I mean— I wouldn’t call it that. But, they were always aware that I wasn’t “like them”, even if they never acknowledged it. T-They called me Anthony and all, but they always knew I wasn’t really a ‘real guy’.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, physically. I won’t be able to change out in the open, I have to worry about this stupid….” he pointed to the binder on his chest. “Thing and whether it’s gonna kill me or not. I can’t relate to ‘guy’ problems. I gotta worry everyday about if my hair’s too long or if a certain pair of jeans is gonna bring out my hips. I won’t have most of the… biological things that most guys have. I can’t _express_ myself as who I really am.”

Albert furrowed his brow with a confused look, “But, the school - everyone pretty much - calls you Anthony. Or, Race or whatever.”

“I know, I know.” Race said. “But that’s the thing. I moved to Manhattan when I was a sophomore. They had my name as “Anthony” on my school records, so I don’t even think the faculty knows.”

“So, your parents helped you legally change your name?”

“No, I did.”

“They don’t know?”

“No, t-they do.” Race started choking up again. “But… I-I don’t know how they found out, but,” tears brimmed his eyes as he drew his knees to his chest, a memory flooding through his mind. “Next thing I knew, I-I was knockin’ on Spot’s door. At three in the mornin’. He let me crash there for… almost six months now.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_The rain poured down hard on Race’s head. The poor boy could barely see through the storm, except the occasional crash of lightning that illuminated the neighborhood, followed by a boom of thunder that made his heart jump. Race was unsure as to whether it was rain or tears that poured down his face, but he didn’t care anymore. It wasn’t like anything mattered; Race had no home, no parents, no safety, he had no other place to go. For now, he was just roaming the streets, lost, cold, and tired. Another crash of lightning came down, to illuminate a street sign that said, **Boulevard Ave.** Well, maybe there was one option._

_After counting each house, Race felt a fresh wave of anxiety as he trudged to the doorstep, the porch providing him temporary relief from the hard, cold rain. His hands trembled as they pulled out his phone from his pocket, and he began to sob hard again when he went to his contacts. One of the top contacts was, **Momma** with a heart, as well as **Dad** , no hearts involved. A spark of hope shone inside him, though he knew it was blind naivety. Maybe Race could try again, maybe his parents were out looking for him right now, maybe they’d give him a second chance._

_Race quickly tapped on his mother’s contacts and hit the “Call” button, biting his nails as he held the phone to his ear and waited._

_Riinnggg… riinnggg… riinnggg… rii-_

_The receiver end picked up, and Race’s heart leaped._

_“Hi,” the chirpy, almost gentle voice of his mother sounded. “You’ve reached Anaya Higgins’ voicemail. If after the beep you could leave a message and state your name, number, and why you called, I’ll be sure to call you back.”_

_Race’s heart broke. He heard the small “beep” sound and he started to talk, when he should have hung up immediately, “H-Hey, Ma.” His throat tightened saying her name. “It’s me. Race. Anthony. S… w-whatever. I wanted to call you and s-say I’m… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did, but— but I’m sorry. I’m sorry I disappointed you, a-and Pops too. I-I love you so much. I love you, and— and I know I don’t say it a lot, but I love Pops too. Even if he is… crazy. I-I miss you already.” He started to blank out, until he murmured, “And mom? N-Next time you see Pops at the jail center, tell him I’ll… I’ll miss him too. I love you… bye, Mom.” With that, Race hit the “End Call” button._

_Next up, **Spottie.**_

_Riinnggg… riinnggg…_

_“What is it?”_

_“H-Hey,” Race felt a wave of guilt. He most likely woke Spot up, and now he was bugging him with this shit. He winced at a harsh wind blowing at him and sobbed, “C-Could… could you let m-me in?”_

_Only just a few moments passed before the door swung open. Spot, his best friend, stood there, in his pajamas with messy hair and wide eyes. Spot muttered something under his breath before taking him by his hand and pulling him inside, a mild relief from the pouring rain. “Higgins, what happened to you?”_

_Higgins. Higgins. That stupid last name brought back so many dark thoughts, from his recently arrested and incarcerated father, to his most recent fight with his mother, who wouldn’t even call him by his birthed name, but instead just referred to him as “Higgins”. Race soon found himself against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried._

_“Shhh.” Spot kneeled down and rubbed up and down his back. “Tony, Tony, breathe. What happened to you?”_

_“Spot, I—” Race forced himself to take a deep breath. “Could I… crash at your place f-for a while? I…” his gaze directed to the backpack with his basic necessities; toothbrush, comb, phone charger, the works. “I-I don’t really got a home no more.”_

_“What do you…” Spot paused for a moment. “Oh, Tony,” he then hugged the blonde boy tight, to which Race melted into. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“It’s not your fault.”_

_“But, still,” Spot sighed through his nose. “How’d it happen? How’d your mother find out about all this?”_

_Race shook his head. “I-I don’t know. I don’t know. M-Maybe the school called her, maybe she found my binder, I don’t know. If I hadn’t been so—”_

_“No,” said Spot. “Don’t blame yourself. Don’t ever blame yourself for this. It’s entirely her fault, you got that? She can’t say that shit to you no more, you’re safe with me.”_

_“Spot?” His mother’s mildly frantic voice sounded from the top of the stairs. “Sean, what’s going on? Who’s in our house?” She spotted Race and her tone quickly shifted. She ran to the bathroom and returned momentarily with a few towels. “Here,” she said._

_“Thanks.” Race muttered as he started to dry his hair and body as best he could, despite his clothes being damp and cold still._

_“Could Race chill here?” Spot looked to his mom with some sort of look in his eyes, as if the two had been prepared for this since he and Race became friends._

_Spot’s mom gave a quick nod and gently caressed Race’s cheek. “Of course,” she said. “Anthony’s always welcome here anytime.”_

_Race didn’t smile, but his heart was lifted just a little with relief as he murmured, “Thank you.”_

“But-” Albert, who was unaware of the memory, then put the pieces together. “Oh… oh my god. Race, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Don’t apologize.” Race muttered, wiping the now waterfall of tears from his eyes. “Just, stop apologizing. I’m tired of hearing it. I shoulda told you.”

“But why didn’t you?”

Race went silent, once again. He pushed his face into his knees and his shoulders began to shake harder. The silence lasted about ten to fifteen seconds, with each one spiking Albert’s stomach with a harsher anxiety. “Because I thought you wouldn’t want me.”

Albert’s eyes went wide. “Race—”

“What’s it matter? I was right, anyway,” said Race as he stood up from where he sat, his back turned to Albert. “Hell, Blink told you I was a succubus, so why is this a surprise my two biggest secrets are now out to you? The two biggest secrets I _didn’t_ want you to know about this early on?”

Albert’s heart dropped. “But—”

“I know Blink told you, didn't he?” No response. “Didn’t he?”

“Well, he did, but—”

“Then I won’t waste your time anymore.” Race walked away.

“Tony, wait—”

Race was reaching for the doorknob. “I know, I shouldn’t have come over in the first place. I-I know, you don't want me.” His voice cracked when he said that, as if that were his biggest fear coming true. “Maybe this whole “boyfriend” thing was just a mistake in general. I just ain’t cut out for it. You deserved better, and—”

“ _Baby._ ”

Race stopped and turned around. He seemed to melt at the name as he looked at Albert with a much softer gaze.

Albert felt a spark of hope. That seemed to be his weak spot, calling him a pet name, so he decided to talk while he still could. “Baby,” Albert stood up. “I know how it feels. T-To not really have a parent.”

Race said nothing. He merely stared with the dullest, teary blue eyes that didn’t give any sort of sparkle, glow, or shine.

“When I was younger,” Albert started. “My mom and dad got divorced. My parents were young when they had me, and… my mom never really learned to grow the hell up. She partied, she drank, she did drugs, all that shit. I barely have any memories of my mom, because she was almost never around. When my dad got scoliosis, he couldn’t get money for the proper help. Because my mom would blow a lot of it on parties. The only real memory I had of my mom was when she and my dad fought all night. Because, she went out to a party and left me home alone until in the morning. Only last year did my dad get enough money to get us away from Flushing. I still wish she were different, sometimes. I wish she wasn’t so _stupid._ So... I know how it feels to not have a mother.”

Race’s eyes went wide as he listened. Albert was crying now too, which was something that absolutely _never_ happened around him.

“Race,” Albert clenched his fists to try and stop crying, but the tears kept pouring out. “I _do_ want you. Not just in, like, a sex way. I want you as my boyfriend. I-I don’t care what the hell you are, I don’t care if you’re trans or not, or if you’re a demon, or if you’re a fuckboy. I-I wanted you, and I still want you. I lost sleep because I was so worried I fucked everything up for good. Race, I, I just— I _love you._ ”

The room went silent. Albert let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and the two stared at each other. Nothing but their own beating hearts could be heard. While the two had been together for almost three months, neither of them bothered to say that three-letter-phrase. They figured it wasn’t at that point, but anyone could tell how badly one wanted to say it to the other.

“C’mere.” Albert opened his arms slightly and let his eyes that sparkled with tears plead, as if they themselves could glow, just like Race’s could. _Please,_ they begged. _If you’re gonna walk out the door and never talk to me again, please, just let me have one final moment with you in my arms._

Race’s eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment. There, the two stood, staring with tears sparkling in their eyes. Without saying another word, Race quickly ran the short distance to Albert and hugged him tightly. “Oh god, baby.” He pulled off Albert’s hat to kiss his bright red hair and run his hands through it.

“I’m sorry.” Albert said, his broken voice muffled into Race’s chest. “I’m so sorry. I fucked up real bad.”

“No, no, no,” Race hugged him tightly and dried his tears from his eyes. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I-I know you fucked up, but… but it’s okay. I love you. I love you so much, baby.”

A smile grew on Albert’s face as he pulled Race into a needy, yet caring kiss while jubilant tears fell down his face. “I love you.”

Race laughed into their kiss and looped his arms around Albert. “God, it felt fucking good to say that.”

Albert laughed back, with the widest grin anyone has seen. “Ditto. And I’ll keep sayin’ it until I die.”

“God, you sap,” Race lightly knocked his knuckles against the back of Albert’s head. “You read John Green or some shit?”

Albert shook his head. “No,” he said and kissed Race again, his cheek this time.

“I’m surprised.”

“Life’s full of ‘em.”

“You can say that again.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Albert… psst, Albert…”

The whispering of his name awoke the redhead as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the blonde boy who decided to sleep over at his house to make up for the previous week. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled sleepily, yawning.

“Nothing,” Race shook his head. “Well… nothing _super_ important.”

“Doll, what happened?”

Race shifted where he laid in bed so his head was on Albert’s chest, and he fiddled with the T-shirt he wore with simple - Adidas, of course - shorts. “I don’t know if no one told you this, but, we get, like, heat seasons once a year, and…” he blushed, despite sounding very relaxed about it, yet he sounded desperate as well. “I-I’m really hungry, baby.”

The two locked eyes, and Albert was met with Race’s glowing blue eyes that lit up his room. “You,” Albert said. “Want my help?”

“It’d be appreciated.” Race rolled onto his back, and Albert was soon lured on top of him with his sapphire eyes. “C’mon handsome, I know your dad said he was sleeping over at his friend’s house to give us some alone time.” The blonde boy reached for Albert’s hands and pressed them to his sensitive waist, making him gasp sharply. Race added a final, “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, baby,” with a bite of his pink lower lip and a smirk.

Albert was kissing him, soon enough. He slid his hands up Race’s shirt and felt around his bare body, taking each whine and small gasp as an encouragement to keep going. Albert didn’t even think about touching his chest, he knew better, so instead he rubbed circles into Race’s waist with his fingers and pressed his lips to the base of Race’s neck. Albert felt Race’s pulse beat like crazy underneath his lips while he sucked on his collarbone.

Race took in a soft, quick breath and pet through Albert’s hair. “Baby,“ he whispered. “Oh, baby.”

Albert’s lips were quick to slide down to his abdomen before his hair was suddenly gripped. “Albert,” Race’s voice sounded, breathy and desperate. “Albert, lower… just a little lower…” he tugged Albert’s hair in a direction to the left, as if urging him that way.

Albert kissed down slowly and deeply to Race’s waist area and suddenly heard a sharper gasp. “Shit!” Race whispered under his breath. “Yes, baby, kiss me there.”

Albert caught a glimpse of Race’s gaze as he started kissing at the sensitive area on Race’s body. He chuckled at the small gasp or squeak every time he nipped him, and he carefully sucked on a spot in which he felt Race melt in his touch.

“Baby!” Race suddenly gave a whine as he gripped Albert’s hair a little harder. He squirmed slightly in the new sensation and whimpered frequently. “Albert, Albert, I— nnmp, keep going. Keep going, it’s… it’s so good…”

Albert didn’t stop sucking until he pulled away to see a dark hickey on where he kissed. He slowly lapsed his tongue over the bruise and felt his boyfriend shudder.

“Fuck, _Albert,_ ” Race breathed out while Albert’s hands roamed over the sensitive area. Albert sucked another slow marking into his waist. Then another. Then another. Then another. “Baby I-I can’t take it,” said Race. “Fuck, touch me, fuck me, just do something, _please._ ”

Albert felt fresh nerves spike his heart as his hand traveled up to Race’s thigh. He could almost feel the heat coming off his core as he let a few fingers brush against his inner thigh. “Race,” he muttered. “I.. are you sure you…?”

Race nodded and tensed up at the light, almost ticklish touch. “C’mon, baby. Please.”

Albert took a deep breath and raised a hand over Race’s crotch area. His thumb was the first contender, rolling gently against Race’s core through his shorts and pressing against the wetness that he felt.

“ _Nmm!_ ” Race whined and gripped to the bedsheets. “Oh my god.” Race was falling apart, and falling apart fast. His hips ground against Albert’s thumb while soft whimpers left his lips, one hand in his boyfriend’s hair, the other tight on the sheets.

But it wasn’t enough, Race seemed to think. It wasn’t enough for Albert, either, no matter how quickly Race rutted against his hand. Race was pulling on Albert’s hair whenever he got the chance, and Albert was eyeing his lower area intently. A thought kept popping up in his mind that he pushed back every time, for he was nervous of Race’s reaction, but the desperate, soft noises Race made became too much for Albert to think straight. He gripped to Race’s hip and caught his gaze with one of his own. He wasn’t exactly sure what kind of fire burned in his eyes, but it made Race shiver.

“Oooh,” Race cooed and wove his fingers through Albert’s hair. “Looks like I got another bad boy on me, hm~?” He added a giggle that showed mild amusement.

Albert couldn’t help a smile with Race’s contagious laugh, “Guess you do,” he said. “But I betcha ain’t no bad boy’s ever done this.” He slowly leaned his head down and suddenly pressed his tongue against Race’s core.

“Shit!” Race gasped so sharply that it sounded painful, and he bit his lip hard with a high pitched whimper. “Y-You’re right,” he tried to give a breathy chuckle, but it only came out as a whimper as his legs trembled lightly. “N-No one’s done that.”

Albert smirked with an almost mischievous giggle before he slowly lapped Race up and down through the thin, soaked fabric of the boxers. “Such a handsome boy,” he murmured, looking up for a moment. “You’re perfect.”

“Albert,” Race snickered as he playfully flicked his boyfriend on his forehead. “I ain’t all tha— _oh_ shit…” his breath suddenly hitched when he felt a teasingly gentle sucking sensation. “Baby,” he cooed and cupped his cheek with a smirk. “Since when did you get so bold, hm? You finally making your dreams come true?”

“Maybe,” said Albert. “But I know for a fact I’m ‘boutta make _yours_ a reality.”

Race rolled his eyes. “Even when we’re fucking, you’re still a sap.”

Albert shushed him with a nip on his thigh and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Race’s boxers before tugging them down and letting them drop to the floor. He hooked one arm under Race’s thigh to reach for his hand and give a smile.

Race smiled, “Cute,” he said while their hands fitted perfectly together. “You’re a romantic, too.”

“What, you couldn’t tell?” The two laughed at Albert’s all-too-true statement as Albert trailed very careful and feathery kisses down his inner thigh to the outside of his core. “You’re so lovely,” he said once again. “I love you.”

Race started to make a witty comeback, but he stopped for just a moment and simply let out a soft sigh with a gentle, “I love you, too.” He combed through Albert’s hair and tensed up when Albert started slowly flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub of flesh on his soaked core. “Mmh, babe,” Race fell against the pillows, his breath hitched every time Albert gently prodded his entrance with his tongue or slowly dragged it up his core. “C’mon, Albo, don’t tease me. Please.” He closed his eyes and panted softly. “I’m so fuckin’ hungry, babe.”

Albert set to work. He knew a starving succubus could only handle so much before they would go possibly savage. He latched onto Race’s clit and gave a gentle yet deep sucking sensation, and Race forgot what the definition of “volume control” was.

“Fuck!” Race squeezed Albert’s hand and tensed up with the strange, new, ecstatic pleasure. “Baby, that’s it, baby. Fuck, _Albert,_ oh my god. It’s- that’s so good, I…”

When Albert heard Race’s breath grow quick and sporadic, he pulled away enough to let his breath ghost against his boyfriend’s core. “Racer,” he said, his free hand petting his trembling thigh. “You want me to stop? I mean, you’re not breathing right. It’s kinda worrying me.”

Race took a few slow breaths. “Baby,” he used his free hand to grip to Albert’s hair and pulled him close, so his soft lips brushed against him. In a voice just as desperate and breathy as prior, he murmured, “Please, _don’t stop._ ”

A small smirk crawled onto Albert’s lips as he continued to slowly and gently lap and suck in between Race’s legs. Albert could tell the both of them were wanting more, they were wanting for Albert to just go for it and make Race scream. But, Albert also knew this kind of pleasure was already so much for Race to handle, and going any further could probably make Race pass out. He stuck to a slow, easy, leisurely pace and watched his movements. “This is cool, right?” Albert replaced his mouth with his thumb for a moment to talk to him. “Y-You ain’t gonna faint or nothing?”

Race giggled and supported himself on his elbows to face him, “Don’t say it like that.” He playfully flicked Albert on the nose. “Y-You’re doing fine, baby, I ain’t that delicate… you can go a little faster.”

Albert smiled and picked up gradual speed on his thumb, yet his mouth was soon on Race’s core with a more significant excitement than usual. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, his mind buzzing with wild ideas and thoughts and feelings. Adrenaline coursed through his veins while he grew hungrier and hungrier with how he licked at his boyfriend.

Albert was so caught up in what was happening, he was almost not paying attention - even though it was difficult with the volume - to his boyfriend moaning and rambling. Race’s words sounded much more rushed and ecstatic and thrilled than when he would be cooing to Albert while grinding against him. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Albert, _baby,_ go faster.” Race held Albert’s hand tight and had guided his free hand to squeeze and rub his waist. “Fuck, babe.” He gave a breathy laugh and rocked his hips in time with Albert’s quick and desperate licking. “Shit, if you keep going that fast, then you’re gonna make me cum.” It sounded lighthearted and joking, but the near death grip on Albert’s hand and hair proved that Race wasn’t kidding around.

The thought thrilled Albert even further. “Babe, c’mon,” he murmured in between brief pauses of lapping at his core. “I-I wanna make you cum, Racer, you’re so good. You’re _so_ good for me. C’mon, Race. Cum for me, baby.” He tried to make his voice a little lower and breathier, but it was sort of hard to when he was on his stomach, eating his boyfriend out like crazy. It sort of took his breath away too.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Race threw his head back and frantically rocked his hips back and forth. “There! There, baby. Right there!” His moans raised up, octave by octave, until Race froze. His muscles tensed and his eyes shut tight. He released his grip on Albert’s hand to hold onto his bright red hair with both hands, and his muscles tensed while his whole body trembled. With as best breath as he could, Race let out one final cry and arched his hips up towards Albert’s mouth.

Albert licked at him as fast as he could and held onto his waist with a tight grip, before he let the moans drive him wild and over the edge. Just hearing Race scream for him so loudly, so desperately, so _beautifully,_ Albert was able to cum in his pajama bottoms with a groan.

Race’s whole body relaxed right as Albert pushed his forehead against Race’s hip and came strongly. Race slowly combed through Albert’s hair with his fingers and let Albert ride it out. The two finally relaxed, and Race stared up at the ceiling. All was quiet before Race muttered, “Holy shit.”

“Huh?” Albert looked up from where he laid.

“I said,” Race looked down to meet his gaze with a lopsided grin. “Holy shit. Normally you gotta fuck me to make my heat go away, but I’m pretty sure it’s completely gone now.”

Albert scooted back to his spot on the bed and plopped on his back. “I was that good?”

“Hell yeah.” Race stood up out of bed for a moment to retrieve his boxers from the floor.

Albert snickered. “You still wanna wear those?”

“I’m classy.”

“I have spare ones in my drawer, dude.”

Race rolled his eyes and laid down beside Albert again. “Albert, I love you, but I have standards.”

Albert threw his head back with laughter and let Race curl up on his chest. “I love you, too.”

Race took a deep breath and laughed with him. “Shit,” he muttered to himself. “I don’t think I can walk tomorrow.”

“I didn’t even fuck you.”

“But, you wore me out.” Race smiled. “You do that to me, handsome, it’s real nice. Maybe when I’m outta heat I’ll let you fuck me.”

Albert blushed and held Race close to his chest. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

The two then closed their eyes together, drifting off into sleep, the last two things in Albert’s line of vision being the clock that read **3:46 AM** , and the beautiful, sleeping Race on his chest.

Perhaps, this “boyfriend” idea wasn’t such a far stretch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap pack it up fellas we're going home  
> AAAAA i loved writing this i love writing in general holy FUCK i want more ideas


End file.
